hora de preguntas !
by Nina239
Summary: ¿Les apetece preguntar lo que quieran a sus personajes favoritos de hora de aventura? ¡aprovechen antes de que huyan! ADVERTENCIA: no hay censuras de vocabulario {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

En una casa se puede ver a todos los personajes de hora de aventura insconcientes y atados en unas sillas; y a una chica de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel palida y dos colmillos afilados; lleva una camisa negra, unos shorts grises y unas converse rojas

nina:hello fanfiction soy nina...bueno espero que esto sea de su agrado, ah por cierto tengo que decir que...-la inturrempen

jake: ¡¿QUE *** HACEMOS AQUI!? ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS DESATE DE UNA *** VEZ!

nina:shhh ese vocabulario jake

finn: nos desatas

nina: mmmm... nop

fiona: por qué no?

nina: porque no

marshall: venga desatanos-con voz coqueta

nina: lo que tu digas marshall, mi vida-con corazones en los ojos, pero una idea llega a su cabeza...-pero solo si finn y tu haceis algo por mi-con sonrisa maligna

finn y marshall: ¿el que?

nina: muajajaja...finn tu besas a marcy y tu mi vida a fiona...mmmm...pero primero a mi...jijijji...muajajaja

finn: q-que?!

marshall: por mi no hay problema,pero primero me desatas?

nina: claro-lo desata

nina:-marshall le besa en la mejila-ahhh...-se desmalla y el besa a fiona en ...la boca- que morro tiene la tia

marshall: falta finn

finn: tu si eres un amigo-notese el sarcasmo

nina: finn...¿por que te niegas a hacer algo que sabes que quieres?

finn:-nervioso y sonrijado a mas no poder-yo no quiero

marceline:-con burla **(devo aclarar que finn esta desatado pero como solo yo los puedo destar el no hace nada)**- que pasa? el niño tonto no es capaz de besar a una chica?...-lo siguiente con un tono enojado-pues tu ya has besado a cara chicle dos veces y a flama tres...-vuelve al tono de burla-creo que esto no es nada,no?

nina: vamos finn haz lo que la chica pide

marceline: que conste que yo no lo pido-enojada

nina:si ya ¬¬

marceline: QUE NO!

finn: YA CALLENSE! tú la loca que nos ató...que quieres para callarte?

nina: un beso tuyo!

finn: vale-le besa en la mejilla-contenta?-ella asiento-y tu marcy...-entonces va y la besa en la boca

nina: otra con morro

finn: nos desatas ya?

nina: claro-los desata

jake: bien antes del interrogatario una cosa loca

nina: que?

jake: que te pasa a ti con marshall y con finn?

nina: ahhh...eso...pfff obvio...finn es muy muy muy muy...(999999 muy mas)...muy guapo...

finn: gracias

nina: no te hagas ilusiones tu seras guapo pero marshall es endemoniadamente sexy-baba mirando a marshall

marshall: gracias lindura-la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

nina: ahhh...si muriera ahora moriria feliz...

jake: bien, para que estamos aqui?

nina: para responder a las preguntas de los lectores de fanfiction

arcoiris: **(esta traducido ok?) **que te hace pensar que vamos a responder?-desafiante

nina: bueno...-un aura malvada le rodea y se forman cuchillos de sombra y en sus manos se obvserva bolas de fuego- seguro que necesitas la respuesta?

todos: responderemos gustosos

nina: -sin su aura y lo demas- bueno nos vemos y esperamos vuestras preguntas chao...-mirada malvada- decid chao

todos: chao


	2. Chapter 2

nina: hola! en este primer capi de preguntas y respuestas pondré la des los dos reviews que me enviaron más otros que tenía guardados de cuando lo subiera antes

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Me alegra que lo hayas subido! Preguntas:

nina: a mi tambien me alegra subirlo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marshall: Me morderías? Porfavor :3

marshall: mmmm...por mi bien

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Si tu madre todavía viviera y estuviera a punto de ser asesinada y Finn estuviera a punto de ser matado por la princesa chicle A quién salvarías?

marceline: mmm...dificil decisión...por un lado está mi madre...la persona que dió su vida para salvarme en la guerra, la persona que siempre quise a mi lado...perooo...por otro lado está finn...es un gran amigo y muy divertido y extravagante...es mi mejor amigo y ademas es muy atractivo...mmmm...¡AAAHHH! ¡NO SÉ! -se va a un bosque a estrangular duendes para pensar con claridad

jazminlp: si soy el primer review emmmm finn (con flama ymarceline presentes):¿si la prinsesa flama estuviera a punto de caer a un risco directo a agua helada ,y a la vez,marceline pierde su sombrilla cuando el sol empieza a salir y solo puedes rescatar a una a quien rescatarias?

finn: sin duda a marceline

pf: ¿¡QUE!?

marceline: eh...eh...-sonrojada

jazminlp: marceline:¿besarias a la prinsesa?

dp: que asco! eso sería muy repug...-la interrumpe un beso de marceline en los labios

marceline: -mirando al publico, guiñando un ojo, sacando la lengua y haciendo el signo del rock (ya saben lml)- sabe a fresa

A lo lejos se ve a la dp zarandeandose de un lado a otro, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara

nina: ahora pondré algunas que tenía guardadas

Zable-Z:Estas van para todos: Finn, Fiona, PF, Marcy, Marshall, Bublegum, Gumball (si intentan omitir alguna de estas preguntas lo harán bajo su propia responsabilidad Zable-Z co. no se responsabiliza por ningún sofocante que pueda aparecer de repente)

Zable-Z:1 quiero que en una palabra describan a su autora.

finn: loca

fiona: aterradora

pf: sicopata

marceline: divertida

marshall: linda

dp: inteligente

gumball: mandona

Zable-Z:2 ¿que fue la primera cosa que los hizo llorar?

finn: el oceano

fiona: el rechazo de gumball

pf: el cubo de hielo que tiene nina en la mano ahora mismo

marceline: la muerte de mi madre

marshall: la muerte de mi padre

dp: cuando marcy se fue

gumball: cuando marshall se fue

Zable-Z:3 si pudieran tener un poder ¿cual seria?

finn: volar

fiona: super fuerza

pf: no quemar a la gente

marceline: resistir al sol

marshall: resistir a los encantos de fiona

dp: super velocidad

gumball: volar

Zable-Z:4 pareja ideal, quien ustedes creen que se ven mejor juntos.

finn: marceline

fiona: marshall

pf: finn

marceline: finn

marshall: fiona y gumball

dp: finn

gumball: marshall y nina

Zable-Z:Esta para la autora: que personaje de videojuegos le darías a cada una de las personas que tienes secues... invitadas en tu fic

nina: mmmmm...no sé que responder...:´(

Gumballlover: Gumball no es gay, solo porque es DEMASIAAAAAAAADO SEXY, HERMOSO Y Violable, no me digan que no Marshall y Fionna lo saben *-*

nina: tienes razón -miro de forma picara a gumball- él es muy violable

Gumballlover: 1.- Pregunta para Gumball... Te casás conmigo?:3

gumball: pues...bueno...-lo interrumpo

nina: gumball es mío!

Gumballlover: 2.- Pregunta para Bubblegum Por qué rechazas a Finn?:c

dp: es muy joven

Gumballlover: 3.- VIVA EL GUMLEE, EL FIOBALL, EL FUBBLINE (SI, DIJE EL FUBBLINE) y Princesa Flama no me caes mal:3

nina: ¡QUE VIVAN! ¡Y FLAMA MUERE! aunque he de admitir que eres un poco linda..

dianis mar: Esta es para fionnita *sonrio picara* porq le pegaste a marshall lee en bad little boy

fiona: porque el muy tonto me asustó mucho

dianis mar: Ok esta otra es para ti finn cuando le diras a marcy lo que siente por ella

finn: cuando deje de ser un cobarde

dianis mar: Y esta para marcy y cuando llegaras con finn al nivel 15

marceline: ahora mismo! -lanzandose a besar a finn

dianis mar: Para jake porque no puedes llevarte bien con cake

jake y cake: los gatos y perros nunca se llevaran bien...es una ley universal

dianis mar: Dulce principe seria genial q te quedaras con la princesa flama no crees

gumball: bueno...

nina: él es mío!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Y aki tengo otras 3 preguntas ya dire para Fionna y Finn.

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Finn ¿Por qué se te ocurrio entrar al baño en el episodio de "El Closet de Marceline"?, y ¿Por qué te le quedaste mirando como bobo unos segundos?

finn: no sé en lo que pensaba cuando lo hice...pero no me arrepiento

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Fionna ¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello largo, sin tu gorro? Te verias muy linda .

fiona: porque es incomodo para luchar

MikaGunnerMyers236: Marcy: primero que todo te adoro, eres mi favorita, segundo; Cuando Finn sea corrompido por Jake, ¿Le pedirias a Finn subir al escalon 15 o te lo violarias? :3 :3 (PD: yo si fuera tu, hago las dos )

marceline: las dos...jejeje

MikaGunnerMyers236: dp: No crees que ya es hora de decidir que carajo haras con tu vida? 77 digo, si no viviras sola

dp: callate!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Holi! Bien tengo 2 preguntas una para el sexy de Marshall y otra para Marcy pero antes *le tira un vaso de agua a la vela con patas y le susurra: te odio* Bueno esta preguntas es para Marcy: Si tu padre te dijera que te tienes que casar con alguien vampiro escogerías a Marshall o convertirías a Finn en vampiro, NO SE VALE DECIR NINGUNO O OPONERTE A LO QUE DICE TU PADRE.

marceline: finn...

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Y esta es para Marshall ¿Me morderías? Quisiera ser vampira Y NO SE VALE ESQUIVAR MI PREGUNTA PQ SI NO TE RAPTARE Y TE DEJARE AL SOL. pero de verdad quisiera ser vampira **

marshall: vale

Zable-Z: Hola a todos...Primero, estqs preguntas estan echas por los personajes de hora de aventura, de la dimencion que cree,

Zable-Z: De marshal para marshal: ¿te acostarias con migo? Tecnicamente seria masturbacion

marshall: claro -va a una habitación oscura junto al otro marshall

Zable-Z: De finn para gumball: viendo que ni fiona ni marshal te prestan atencion ¿por que no ocupas tu ciencia en hacerte una novia (o novio)?

gumball: primero intentaré alejar a esta loca de mi! -intentando soltase del abrazo de nina

Zable-Z: De pf para finn: (timida, sonrojada, con orejas y cola de gato, atuendo de sirvienta, sexy a mas no poder, y con una mirada que haria sonrojar hasta los muertos) n-no se que te hiso esa princesa flama, el finn de esta dimencion no me quiere, y yo te queria preguntar si ¿tu llegarias al escalon 15 con migo o al menos un beso?

finn: no gracias

Zable-Z: De mi para finn: ¿si pudieras tener a cualquier mujer de OOO, a quien elegirias? (Si intentas evadir esta pregunta, te secuestrare y te pondre en una isla pequeña en medio del oceano con 100 clones exactos del pan de canela)

finn: marceline

Reina-Oscura: Bueno yo tengo una pregunta para Marceline ¿si tuvieras que emitir un esposo de forma urgente que sea vampiro emitirías a el increíble y muy muy (Otros 99999 muy más) muy sexy Marshall o convertirías al muy muy (otros 999 muy más) guapo de Finn en vampiro para casarte con el? PD: No puedes evadir la pregunta o los matare a el increíblemente sexy Marshall y al guapísimo de Finn

marceline: finn...

Christian118: dos pregunta para jake porque no le dices a finn lo que paso en el cuarto del tiempo y por que no le explicas el 15?

jake: lo del cuarto del tiemp ya se lo dije y lo otro...cuando cumpla 18 años...o cuando la vampira lo viole...lo que antes pase...

Christian118: Otra para la princesa flama sabias que hay muchos fics donde finn y marceline tienen hijos

pf: por desgracia sí

zoruastar:Ami me cae bien la princesa flama

Pf: gracias

zoruastar: o eso era hasta que le rompiste el corazon a finn, el hizo todo por ti, te salvo de tu papa, del centro de la tierra, te hizo una casa, se quemo mil veces por ti... Averr que mas. Ah y te salvo de morir ahogada . Y que haces tu?. !romperle el corazon! Eres una malvada malvada malvada malvada(y sigo por una hora) y si estuvieras colgando sobre el oceano lo llenaria de mas agua y cortaria la soga que te sostiene

nina: que guay las has puesto en su lugar...un besito pa´ti !

: pregunta para Finn en que persona estas interesado amorosamente?

finn: marceline

: para Marceline y pc ¿ustedes dos son o fueron novias? y si es que no que bueno porque prefiero el finnceline

marceline y dp: ¡NNOO! -sonrojadas

Finnceline: todos:alguno de aqui odia a la vela con patas PF y si la odian hasta que grado llega su odio? el mio llega hasta que me dibujo yo misma matandola je,je...es en serio.

nina, marceline, todas las fangirls del finnceline y todos los fanboys del finnceline: yo la odio!

Finnceline: princesa flama te dedico una hermosisima cansio que quiero que recuerdes de por vida que algun dia la necesitara la hicimos mis amigas y yo especialmente para ti es de navidad disfrutala:

"NAVIDAD,NAVIDA,DULCE NAVIDAD TE ATRAVIESA UN CUCHILLO Y JEFF TE BA A MATAR JEE,NAVIDAD,NAVIDAD DULCE NAVIDAD SLENDERMAN DETRAS TUYO TE ANIQUILARA JEE,NAVIDAD LLEGO SONRISAS YA NO HAY SALLY TRAS TUYO TE BA A ASUSTAR JEE SENTADA EN UN RINCON TE APARESE SALGO TE LLEBA A SU REINO Y TE TORTURARA,SENTADA EN UN SILLON JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS TE APARECE BEN Y TE COME HASTA LOS HUESO JEE NAVIDAD,NAVIDAS,DULCE NAVIDAD EYELESS JACK Y SY ME ACORDARA MAS TE LO DIRIA YA ):"

nina: es la major cancion del mundo

Finnceline: a todos:*gritando*LEBANTE LA MANO A QUIEN LE GUSTO EL COMIC FIOLEE DE MISS CHAMA*lebanta la mano*

todos menos pf levantan la mano

Finnceline:*hay un escenario millones y milllones de chicas a un lado y una sobre el escenario con un megafono y esta dice gritando* chica con megafono-¿que nos gusta?-chicas gritando-HORA DE AVENTURA-chica con megafono-¿a quien queremos?- chicas-A MARSHALL LEE-chica con megafono-¿donde lo queremos?-chicas-EN NUESTRA CAMA DESNUDO-chica con megafono- no chicas,lo otro -chicas-ahh ,EN UN NUEVO EPISODIO SIIIIIIII-

nina y fiona: -con una sonrisa picara- yo prefería lo primero

Finnceline:MARCY:sabes que FINN una vez te vio desnuda

marceline: ¡¿que?! finn! -se pone a perseguir a finn para matarlo

Tsuki: bien quiero preguntarle a fionna: te gustaria tener un bebé algun dia? Y si es asi quien seria el padre? No evadas la respuesta

fiona: pues me gustaría ser mamá...y el padre...marshall(?)

NB: marceline tu aparentas ser chica ruda pero eres muy linda

marceline: gracias

NB: marshall...no hay nada malo con la bisexualidad

marshall: lo sé -sonrisa divertida

NB: a quien le gusta la cancion "i remember you" ?

todos: a mi!

NB: dp...usted terminara vieja y sola con 50 gatos de caramelo...

dp: gracias -notese el sarcasmo

lydia2000: finn porque no te vuelves punk ? serias mas guapo de lo q ya eres :3

finn: ¡momento! ..¡nina!

nina: -desde la cocina- ¡¿que?!

finn: ¿¡a marcy le gustán los punks?!

nina: ¡creo que sí!

finn: vale gracias...-mira al publico- me volveré punk

Tigre45: Esta pregunta va pra Marshall y Marceline ¿si el rey helado y la reina helada volvieran a ser nirmales como reaccionariais?

marceline y marshall: lloraría por horas

NideeWooT: Marceline y PC, de casualidad no han visto Tooooodos los fic donde hacen yuri ustedes dos?

dp: no! -asqueada

marceline: si!

nuria: Para finn,son tres preguntas,primera:si tuvieras que elejir entre fiona, y flama a quien elegirias?

finn: entre ellas a fiona

nuria: segunda:quieres salir conmigo?

finn: nop

nuria: tercera:que pasaria si despertaras en algun lugar totalmente desconocido y supieras que toda tu vida en ooo ha sido un sueño mientras estabas en coma?

finn: creo que me daría un infarto

UnaFocaPariendo: Marceline, ¿Te parece atractiva la Princesa Chicle?

marceline: un poco

UnaFocaPariendo: Princesa Chicle, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

dp: nop

AltoCancer: Che, esta pregunta va para Finn. Che capo, si perdieras la memoria, y tuvieras que recibir el beso de la muerte de La Muerte, ¿lo recibirías? ¿te volverías gay? (¿?). Haha, debo dejar la droga.

finn: que asco!...y sí...debes dejar la droga...-mira al publico- recordad chicos: la droga es mala ¡no a las drogas!

MikaGunnerMyers236: Finn: no te cansas de ir a rescatar princesas que solo quieren que las toques? xD

finn: sinceramente...si

NB: ¿marshall eres bisexual?

marshall: sip

NB: ¿porque todos son tan malos con el rey helado el pobre señor esta mal de su helado cerebro?

rey: gracias por ser bueno con migo

NB: ¿finn donde escondes los musculos?

finn: jajaja que gracioso ¬¬

Guest: holaaaaa esta es una pregunta q queria hacer des de hace mucho esta pregunta es peroa finn: i queridisimo finn ¿¡TE "ENAMORAS DE CUALQUIER IIII(el ruido q se hace cuando esta sencurada algu parte porque dijo emm cosas inchoerentes o malas palabras como digo yo)PRINCESA QUE PASA POR TUS NARICES!? dulce princesa te rechasaba por ser joven para vela con patas parlante(princesa flama) es una... VIPOLAR nunca en mi vida e visto una persona mas vipolar .Finn , si yo no encuentro a la persona indicada ¡NO VOY A PEDIRLE A CUALQUIERA Q PASA POR AHI QUE SEA MI NOVIO(y si por alguna razon no emm se entraron soy una chica solo queria decir eso je,je)y jake no lo defiendas diciendo que es muy chiquito porque yo soy menor que el y le estoy diciendo esto(tengo 11 años ) esto a a un solo punto FINN NO LE PIDAS A CUALQUIRA QUE SEA TU NOVIA SI NO SABES COMO ES POR DENTRO NO IPORTA LO "LINDA" QUE SEA ¡NO JUSGUES POR LA APARIENCIA ! entendido *con una tierna sonrisa*

finn: de acuerdo...

Guest: para fiona y el sexi de marshall: yo tengo una tierna imagen donde se casan y en el comic de mizz chama tienen un lindo hijo llamado andrewx es igual a marshall pero con el cabello rubio es muy sexi y finn marceline ustedes tambien tienen un hijo pero es mujer y se llama lorainees igual a marceline pero con el pelo rubio *con cara picara* tienen que verlo es un lindo comic ji,ji,ji

fiona, finn, marceline y marshall: ¡NINA! ¡TRAE EL ORDENADOR!

NB: jake y cake ¿que tal se llevan ustedes dos? tengo curiosidad debido a que siempre me gustaron las relaciones perro y...gatita

jake y cake: somos enemigos mortales

NB: rey helado como soy buena persona le dire que el mundo que invento es real y todos estan vivos!

rey: ¡SSSIIII! ¡FIONA ESPERAME! -se va a darle un abrazo a fiona

NB: finn y fiona ¿no han pensado en revivir a la raza humana? despues de todo...ustedes son los ultimos jeje

finn y fiona: nunca!

Tigre45: ¿porque fionna tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y yo tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones?

fiona: genetica (?)

Tigre45:¿porque el principe chicle parece gay?

gumball: ¬¬

Tigre45:¿Reina Helada cuándo usara ropa de este siglo?

reina: ¬¬

Tigre45:¿es verdad que Cake tiene pulgas?

cake: ¬¬

NB: reina H. Hare un fic suyo con marshall, se que son como madre e hijo pero para mi hacen una adorable pareja!

marshall y reina: vale

NB: Marceline: sabes me agradas mas con la princesa chicle jiji...

marceline: pos vale

ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA: UNA PREGUNTA PARA MARSHALL: SI TUVIERAS QUE HACER A UNA TU ESPOSA Y A OTRA TU AMANTE A CUAL ESCOJES ENTRE FIONA O LA ESCRITORA DE ESTE FIC, Y TIENES QUE DECIR CUAL SERIA LA ESPOSA Y CUAL LA AMANTE, Y OBVIO NO TE PUEDES RETRACTAR O DECIR NINGUNA, O EVADIR LA PREGUNTA O CUALQUIERA DE ESAS EXCUSAS Y SI LO ASES TE SECUESTRARE Y TE TORTURARE DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE Y SI QUIERES PREGUNTALE A UNO DE MIS ESQUELETOS ANTES CONOCIDOS COMO VICTIMAS VIVAS

marshall: amante fiona y esposa nina

AmandaSCm: Yo le quiero preguntar a Marshall: ¿Te casarias con el principe gumball?

marshall: vale

NIKY.B.324: esta la princesa flama ahi? porqe si es asi diganle qe no es qe la odie...pero si ella se estubiera ahogando en el oceano y yo tubiera un bote para salvarla, lo utilizaria para ir a mexico y la dejaria ahogandose :3

nina: yo tambien!

guest: marshall quien piensas que es mas linda fiona,la prinsesa flama, la dulce prinsesa, marcy o cualquiera que ya emos conocido, incluyendo claro la escritora de este fic y solo puedes responder con dos nombres y no te puedes retractar y mas te vale responder si no quieres que te mate de la peor manera posible y imposible

marshall: la dos más lindas...fiona y nina


	3. Chapter 3

ilovefiolee: Fiona te gusta marshall? Vamos todos sabemos que si

fiona: -sonrojada- bueno...puede...sí

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Gayball (Gumball): Porque dejas que nina sea tu novia? Se verían lindos juntos

nina: ves bubbba todos piensan eso...-pone una carita triste- por qué tu no?

gumball: eh...nina no pongas esa cara por favor...aaahhh! -la besa y ella se queda roja y en shock- no vuelvas a poner esa cara

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Marshall: Si tuvieras que elegir entre nina y Gumball a quien prefieres?

marshall: mmmm...pues nina

Elizabeth-Abadeer:PF: -Con una cubeta detrás de su espalda- Te odio y mi odio a hacer a un pequeño dibujo de ti desangrandote y lo pongo en mi tina hasta que desaparezca, que te parece? -Mostrándole la cubeta-

pf: aaaayyyyuuuddddaaaa!

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Todos: Digan una palabra con la que describan mi personalidad

todos: ¡DIVERTIDA!

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Todos menos la PF: Creen que la princesa Flama debería existir?

todos menos pf: NNNNOOOO!

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Príncipe Flama: Por que no le pide a la PF que sea su novia?

prin. f: lo intento pero ella solo se fija en el humano

karenanzora 90: Primero: Dulce princesa, en el episodio "The Suitor"(El pretendiente) usted le hizo a Braco un clon robot, sabiendo que el estaba enamorado de usted, entonces...¿Por qué a Finn no le hizo uno cuando estaba enamorado de usted? Y no me diga que es porque no sabia como hacerlo. (P.D: TE ADORO)

dp: no pensé en hacerlo por aquel entonces

karenanzora 90:Segundo: Siguiendo con el episodio "The Suitor" usted Dulce princesa, al ver cuando Braco se fue con el clon, alcanse a escuchar que dijo:"adios mi amor" y le salio un lágrima ¿Qué osea le gustaba? NO SE VALEN ESCUSAS.

dp: -con lagrimas en los ojos- no es algo que quiera decir

karenanzora 90:Tercera: Princesa Flama ¿Por qué te odio?

pf: ¬¬

karenanzora 90:Cuarta: Otra para Dulce princesa ¿Has rechazado a Finn y a Braco, y no creo que tengas mas pretendientes. Dime, ¿que haras? osea no puedes quedarte sola, no quiero eso, quiero que tengas una bonita familia, con unos bonitos hijos herederos del trono. Y no unos absurdos gatos. Asi que dime ¿Qué planeas hacer?

se ve a la dp en ua esquina con un aura depresiva y en posicion fetal

nina: yo creo que se creará a un clon de braco o finn

karenanzora 90:Quinta: Marshall ¿Por qué eres jododamente sexy?

marshall: porque así nací

karenanzora 90:Sexta: Marcy y DP. ¿Qué le paso a su bonita amistad?

marceline y dp: por que yo fui estupida...-se miran asombradas- ¡¿PERO SI LA CULPA FUE MÍA!?

nina: bueno eso es todo por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

nina: hola estoy de vuelta! bueno comencemos con vuestras divertidas preguntas!

AlguienconAfro: Marceline: te has drogado alguna vez? (Si dices que si, especifica con cual droga)

marceline: bueno...tengo más de mil años así que tuve tiempo para drogarme...pero nop...nunca lo hize...

AlguienconAfro: Marshall Lee: te gusta tener la piel verde?

marshall: pues si...me siento especial

AlguienconAfro: Finn: en serio te vas a volver Punk (POR FAVOR no le hagas nada a tu pelo! Es genial!)

finn: pues nop...-baja la cabeza- resulta que nina me engañó...-levanta la cabeza y pone una sonrisa torcida- pero ya me vengué de ella

*se ve a nina con la ropa rasgada, con manchas de algo negros y con la cara de haber visto un fantasma*

AlguienconAfro: Dulce Princesa: Sabes que ahora que rechazaste a Finn y a Braco, probablemente no tengas otra oportunidad y te quedes sola por el resto de tu vida? (Entiendo que rechaces a Finn, pero PORQUE RECHAZASTE A BRACO!? Pago el precio del amor por ti! Ahora es irresistible! Y porque no se lo dejaste a Mentita?)

DP: conozco mi situación amorosa en estos momentos pero creo que tu deberías entender el por qué de mi reacción enfrente al tema amoroso -saca una pantalla olografica de su bolso- veras...el amor es como una ecuación...-la interrumpo

nina: mejor pasemos a otra pregunta y pronto!

AlguienconAfro: Fionna: Tu sombrero esta hecho de la piel de un conejo o es de tela? (Como un conejo puede tener la cabeza tan grande asi?)

fiona: bueno mi sonbrero está hecho con la cabeza de un conejo mutante, malvado y gigante así que por eso me sirve jejeje

AlguienconAfro: Principe Flama: (te tienen muy olvidado)

principe F: y que lo digas ¬¬

fiolee1111: Marshall a quien prefieres fionna o gayball Pd: tienes que elegir solo uno y me encanta decir gayball jeje xD

marshall: sin duda escogo a fiona

tomaster: para finn: si marceline,la vela y la prinsesa chicle estubiesen apunto de morir por el lich y tu inica opcion es rescatar 2 a cual eliges?

finn: solo a dos...-piensa- primero que nada a marceline...y creo que...a la DP (?)

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Me encantó! Ay que hermosas sus respuestas me creen divertida :3 Los admiro a todos menos a la PF

todos menos PF: de nada!

Elizabeth-Abadeer:PF: Sabías que al romperle el corazón a Finn as dejado las puertas abiertas para el Finnceline?

PF: FINNCELINE NUNCA!

finn/marceline: FINNCELINE SIEMPRE! -se miran sorprendidos y sonrojados

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Marshall: Amas a Fionna? Sabías que hay imágenes en donde se les ve a Fionna y a el PF juntos?

marshall: a lo primero creo que la respuesta es obvia -besa a fiona tiernamente- y en cuanto a lo otro -mira al principe F con odio- él y yo ya tuvimos una charla sobre el flameona ¿verdad flama?

*El PF asiente con miedo mientras en su brazos derecho se ven arañazos, moretones y en su cuello una herida de un corte*

Elizabeth-Abadeer:Otra vez con la PF: No entiendo ... Porque te crearon? Y porque no encuentro la forma de quererte aún que sea una milésima?

marceline y la DP: yo tampoco encuentro el por qué

nina: yo sí sé por qué la crearon...la crearon para que le ayudara a fin a darse cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorado de marceline...y eso es todo por hoy! no vemos en otro fic!


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonlector: Marceline:¿como fue tu relacion padre-hija con Simon?

marceline: fue muy buena hasta que él ya no pudo mantener la cordura y me olvido completamente...

Dragonlector: Marshall:¿como fue tu relavion madre-hijo con Simone?

marshall: fue agradable tener a alguien que me quería a mi lado pero la corona pudo más que ella y acabó olvidandome...pero me sirve con que ahora me conozca...eso es mejor que nada.

Dragonlector: Marceline y Marshall:¿harian lo que fuera para que el rey helado y la reina helada volvieran a ser Simon y Simone respectivamente?

marshall y marceline: ¡MATARÍA POR HACER QUE VOLVIERAN A SER NORMALES! -con mirada decidida

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Me encantó el cap!

ema: me alegra que te gusté!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Oye nina esta es para ti: Porque te gusta Gumball?

nina: bueno...-me sonrojo- él es muy amable con todos (incluso con marshall y todos sabemos como es él), tambien es muy tierno y dulce, ademas de que es muy guapo...

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marshall: Porque de vez en cuando eres tan agresivo?

marshall: bueno...digamos que tuve un pequeño incidente hace siglos y me quedé con ira descontrolada -mientras se rasca la nuca

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy/Marshall: Una vez en internet vi un video donde ustedes se des controlaban y mataban a todos ... Pero mataron más feo a Fionna y a Finn ... creen que pase?

marshall y marceline están en una esquina con aura depresiva y meciendose en posición fetal mientras dicen incoherencias.

nina: creo que los traumaste

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Gumball: Eso de que besaste a nina ... Te gusta? (Si dices si declaratele)

gumball: -se sonroja- buenooo...es bonita eso no se lo quita nadie...creo que sí me gusta pero me da vergüenza decirle...

Elizabeth-Abadeer: PF: EL FINNCELINE ES GENIALL! Y QUIEN OPINE LO CONTRARIO SERÁ ASESINADO! -mostrándole una cubeta de agua- -ella corre, yo la persigo-

PF: aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. anuncio

nina: Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un anuncio para ustedes. Ayer estuve pensando y me parece que este fic es un poco soso, así que pensé y pensé y pensé...pero no se me ocurrió nada para hacer esto divertido...hasta que mientras bebía agua en mi clase de naturales se me ocurrió! Lo malo fue que escupí toda el agua sobre mi profesor :3 Pero no importa! Resulta que a mi profe le encantán mis fics! Y cuando le dige que fue porque tenía una idea para mi fic lo que hizo fue ponerme un punto positivo para mi nota final, y yo me quedé asó: o_o Bueno no os quiero aburrir...o tal vez sí jejeje...lo que quería decir es que ahora podeís preguntar, poner retos, hacer apuestas, hacer peticiones...incluso podreís violar a marshall!

marshall: -desde la cocina- ¡A MI NO ME METAS!

nina: Bueno...bueno...eso es todo ahora. Espero que me lleguen vuestros reviews con todo lo que vuestra mente piense...Por cierto tengo algo que aclarar: ¡AQUÍ NO SE CENSURA NADA! ¡TENEÍS LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN! ...como no sé de que va lo de el "rated" ese así que yo lo dejo como está pero os aviso que podeís decir tacos, obscenidades y demás. Es es todo. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonlector: Marceline y Marshall:¿harian lo que yo quisiera a cambio que yo vuelva a la normalidad a Simon y Simone?

marceline y marshall: ¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA!

Dragonlector: Marceline y Marshall: (aparece un chico de 1.75m de estatura,cabello blanco del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo,una mascara;la mitad derecha era la mitad de la mascara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados,y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la mascara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados,un traje y pantalon de vestir;la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco,una corbata de moño;la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro,y guantes y zapatos;los de la derecha de blanco y los de la izquierda de negro) hola a todos soy Dragonlector en persona y vine aqui porque ellos (señala a los vampiros) dijeron que harian lo que yo quisiera y lo que quiero es pelear contra ellos,ganen o pierdan yo curare a los reyes lo unico que pido es que peleen con todas sus fuerzas como si quisieran matarme pero no lo hagan si no como quieren recuperar a Simon y Simone,el combate sera en el siguiente capitulo asi que preparense (desaparece un una nube de humo).

todos: o_o Pos vale

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Woow! Quisiera ser tu! :) ... Violar a marshall .. :3 Ok noo! Fionna me mataría Ok, desde una vez te dejo mis preguntas o lo que sea de el cap anterior: ;)

nina: jejeje cierto quien intente violar a marshall acabará muerto a manos de fiona jajajaja

Elizabeth-Abadeer: PC: (Princesa Chicle) Si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado, que cambiaría?

DP: Lo estupida que fui con marceline y haber perdido nuestra amistad

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Tengo un reto y una pregunta para ti! Cómo crees que te verías con el cabello corto? - Cortatelo hasta los hombros

marceline: Bueno...de acuerdo me cortaré el pelo -coge unas tijeras y se corta el pelo dajandoselo un poco más abajo de los hombros- ¿contenta?

nina: ¿finn? finn despierta -chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de finn que está en shock mirando a marcy- creo que lo perdimos

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy/Marshall: Sabían que hay muchos fics donde ustedes son pareja, se casan y tienen hijos?

marceline y marshall: Sí...nos vemos sexys juntos ¿a que sí?

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Gumball: Si te opones a este reto ... Te voy a dejar derretirte a la luz del sol .. Declaratele a nina

gumball: eh...yo...bueno...vale...lo haré -llama a nina y se la lleva

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Finn: Que harías si los creppypastas (ya saben: jeff the killer, slenderman, eyelees Jack) invadieran Ooo y empezaran a matar a todos, empezando por tus seres queridos?

finn: o_o ¡LES PEDIRÍA SU AUTOGRAFO! ^/^

Elizabeth-Abadeer: B-MO: Ya lo tenían olvidado ... Tu has vivido con Finn toda su vida, no? - Cual consideras su momento más vergonzoso? Lo describes

B-MO: creo que fue cuando se pasó tres días gritando incoherencias sobre lo de ver a la señorita marceline desnuda...


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth-Abadeer: O_O Tres días gritando incoherencias sobre ver a Marcy desnuda

B-MO: Sí,tres días enteritos

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Que opinas de eso?

marceline: ¿qué que opino de eso? Pues por un lado es bastante incomodo que me viera desnuda...peroooo...por otro lado ahora tengo un punto a favor para violarlo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Finn: Que opinas de el nuevo look de Marcy? ... Porfavor no te desmayes

finn: Pues...-se sonroja- se ve bien, linda, encantador,hermosa y adorable...-lo siguiente lo susurra- no veo ningún cambio de como estaba antes

Elizabeth-Abadeer: nina: Y ... que tal te fue con Bubba? -Con una sonrisa picarona

nina: No te lo digo...mejor te lo demuestro -coge a gumball del cuello de su camisa y lo besa- ¿tú como cres que me fue?

Elizabeth-Abadeer: B-MO: Crees que algún día podrías clonarte? Y si es así me darias a tu otro yo?

B-MO: yo no sé clonarme, tendrás que preguntarselo a la DP

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy/Marshall: Si sí se ven lindos juntos, pero que creen que harían si ustedes nunca se hubieran convertido en vampiros?

marshall: mmmm...si no fuera vampiro...hubiera vivido la vida loca hasta que muriera ¡PARTY HARD! lml

marceline: Pues yo hubiera estudiado la carrera de medicina o me hubira dedicado a la música

karenanzora 90: Uhhhhh retos y demas eh. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME dare gusto, bueno no.

nina: date el gusto que quieras

karenanzora 90:Antes de nose, poner retos quisiera confrontar mas a los personajes, y preguntarles:

nina: adelante

karenanzora 90:Pincesa Grumosa ¿estas allí? Si es así (ójala que no la allán llevado), quiero saber ¿que paso entre tú y Brad?. Ademas te reto a que le llames, a Brad, y le pidas que vuelvan MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

grumosa: él me quiso besar por la fuerza pero yo no estaba preparada y él quería pero yo no! -coge el telefono y llama a brad- ¿brad? quiero volver...¡COMO QUE TIENES OTAR NOVIA! ¡¿QUIEN ES ESA QUE TIENE MEJORES GRUMOS QUE YO?!

karenanzora 90: Gumball: Mucha gente te considera GAY por que te gustan cosas femeninas. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

gumball: ¬¬ no soy gay y es humillante que piensen eso

karenanzora 90: Dulce Princesa: Que onda con tus cambios de actitud, osea, en esta temporada te estoy sintiendo un tanto bipolar, aquella vez le arruinaste la boda a Tronquitos ¿Qué te esta pasando?, a mi no me molesta te sigo adorando, pero a otros si, dime ¿Como te sientes al respecto, me refiero a que como muchos te estan odiando?

DP: no es mi culpa esque me estreso mucho -de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero

karenanzora 90: Gumball, no queria decir esto pero mi mente pervertida me lo dice. DALE HIJOS A NINA. Si sabes a lo que me refiero ;). Yo creo que ambos se verian muy lindos, y mas sus genes convinados al tener hijos :3

gumball: -muy sonrojado- ¿¡BE-BEBÉS?!

nina: no estaría mal tener algun descendiente

gumball: o_o

karenanzora 90: Dulce Princesa: (Me arepentire) Antes de que la Vela con Patas llegara, todo mundo te adoraba, rechazaras o no a Finn. Y cuando ella hizo su **** aparición, digamos que se hizo mucha tensión en tus fans, y la mayoria de personas te empezaron a odiar. ¿Cómo te sientes? No lo digo por querer hacerte sentir mal, al contrario me preocupo por ti.

DP: el problema es que me estreso facilmente

karenanzora 90: Princesa Flama: TE RETO A METERTE EN AGUA SUPER ELADA. MUAJAJAJAJA.

PF: ¡NUNCA!

karenanzora 90: Finn y Dulce Princesa: ¿No se han puesto a pensar, que Stormo (o Tormento) al tener el ADN de Finn, y al ser creado por la DP, no sería como en cierto sentido su hijo? (Un hijo en forma asexual claro, ¿por qué escribo estas cosas?. Jamas comere tanto chocolate?)

finn y DP: nunca lo había pensado

karenanzora 90: ESTA VA PARA TODOS, Y DEBEN RESPONDER DE FORMA INDIVIDUAL: ¿Cúal es la impresión que tiene de mí?

finn: eres un poco entrometida pero divertida

marceline: eres muy divertida lml

DP: un poco metiche pero amable

gumball: pervertida

nina: original y divertida

marshall: metiche

fiona: entrometida

cake: original

jake: divertida

grumosa: curiosa

grumoso: metiche


	9. Chapter 9

alguiendefanfiction: esta es para marceline : porque te sonrojaste cuando la princesa dijo que tu camiseta era jodidamente importante para ella ?

marceline: Bue-bueno pu-pues fue por-porque me-me sor-sorprendió -nerviosa y sonrojada

alguiendefanfiction: para la dulce prinshesha : porque lo oliste ? acaso te gusta marceline. e.e

DP: Bueno...-se sonroja- pues es que echo de menos esos tiempos en los que eramos amigas y bueno...esa camisa aún tiene su perfume de frambuesa y me recuerda esos tiempos.

Dragonlector: Todos: -aparece un portal y de el sale Dragonlector- ya volvi y saben que hora es...!IS FIGHTING TIME!

nina: bien...traje palomitas para la pelea ¿quien quiere? -comienza la pelea:

Marceline se transforma en un mounstruo gigante y ataca a Dragonlector con fuerza, pero este desaparece en una nube negra y aparece detrás de marceline (saliendo de su sombra) y le da con su bastón muy fuerte mandandola a volar. Marshall se acerca rápidamente hacia Dragonlector pero a este le rodea un aura blanca y negra y hace lo mismo; ambos chocan con fuerza y salen disparados en direcciones contrarias. Marshall se acerca a marceline y la ayuda a levantarse, ambos se ponen en posición de ataque empuñando sus hachas (bajo en el caso de marcy y guitarra en el de marshall). Dragonlector se levanta y de su puño sale un puño de oscuridad y enviste contra los vampiros, y estes lo esquivan por los pelos y emvisten con las hachas a Dragonlector, tirandole al suelo. Los tres estan agotados y cuando los vampiros iban a dar el golpe de gracia se levantan y flotan hacia atrás, dejando a Dragonlector levantarse.

marceline y marshall: ¡ya peleamos! ¡ahora haz tu parte!

Dragonlector: Rey y Reina helados:bien como lo prometi -se acerca a los reyes y coloca sus manos sobre la corona y tiara- haaaaaaaaaaaa -carga energia blanca en sus manos- !HA! -lanza la enegia a las corona y tiara las cuales son rodeadas por una aura negra que se vuelve blanca poco a poco- bien ya esta

reina helada: ¿¡pero qué?! ¿¡que pasó?! ¡¿donde está marshy?!

marshall: -con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿simone?

reina helada: -con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡marshy! -se funden en un emotivo abrazo

rey helado: ¿¡qué pasó?! ¿¡donde está marcy?!

marceline: -casi llorando- ¿simon?

rey helado: ¡marceline! -se abrazan- vampira tonta me asustaste!

Dragonlector: Pincesa flama:antes de irme queria decirte algo -se acerca a ella- tu eres mi personaje favorito;eres hermosa,fuerte,valiente y aveces tierna,Finn no te merecia es un chico inmaduro y un idiota con la damas

finn: eh!

Dragonlector: y quiero hacer esto -se levanta la mascara hasta la nariz y besa de forma apasionada a la princesa

PF: -se sonroja mucho pero responde al beso

todos lo otros: WAHT THE FUCK?!

Dragonlector: -se separa- yo siempre te protegere -se voltea hacia los demas- y si alguien te insulta o te lastima -carga energia en sus puños y habla con voz siniestra- se las vera conmigo -choca sus puños y desaparece en un destello blanco y negro

Zable-Z: siento no haberme pasado por mucho tiempo, mi vida se transformo en una trama de manga (en serio) y me rompí la pierna,

nina: probecito

Zable-Z: pero no importa, ya estoy bien, primeramente mi primera pregunta es, para (gira la tómbola de la muer... de las preguntas) es para finn

Zable-Z: ¿por que te gusta marceline? (quiero que le digas a ella en la cara y que te escuche)

finn: Porque es una chica divertida, hermosa, atrevida, aventurera y jodidamente sexy

marceline: o/o -se sonroja

Zable-Z: ahora para Marshall, ¿como reaccionarias si fiona esperara un hijo de finn?

marshall: o_o ¡YO TE MATO FINN EL HUMANO! -se lanza a perseguirlo con su guitarra-hacha en la mano

finn: ¡YO TE MATO ZABLE-Z! -mientras es perseguido

Zable-Z: ahora para la autora, ¿que personaje de anime o manga te gustaría ser y por que?

nina: Pues Mizore de Rosariovampire ^.^

Zable-Z: para gumball, ¿uh? un examen medico... tienes diabetes... que mal.

gumball: ¬¬

Zable-Z: para fiona, ¿te enamorarías de aono tsukune? búscalo en Internet (rosariovampire)

fiona: -mira la foto- síp

Zable-Z: para PF, la verdad no me caes mal, pero siento que fuiste demasiado desagradecida con finn, la pregunta es ¿has echo algo para merecer su amor y perdón? o solo has intentado amarlo y al no hacerlo te enojas y lo abandonas.

PF: pues...yo...bueno...la verdad...desde lo de Dragonlector estoy confundida

Zable-Z: por cierto esta va para todos si la responden les daré a cada uno una botella que les concederá el poder que quieran por un día. Si tuvieran que asesinar a alguien para sobrevivir sin ninguna probabilidad de que este reviva ¿quien seria? (si no asesinan a nadie la persona a la que aman morirá)

todos menos marshall y fiona: a marshall

marshall: ¬¬...a nina

fiona: mmmmmm...a nina

nina: ¬¬


	10. Chapter 10

Gumballlover: Quien dija Gayball en vez de Gumball... LO ASESINARÉ! *lo dice con un aura que da miedo y con una mirada penetrante*

nina: así se habla!

Gumballlover: VIVA GUMBALL! Te mando un beso... y si me lo devuelves espero que nina no te detenga TTTT... solo quiero un momento siendo feliz...

gumball: lo siento pero yo amo a nina

nina: que tierno eres -lo besa- pero si nuestra fan quiere un beso para ser feliz...dale uno...¡pero en la mejlla!

gumball: o_o si tu lo dices -le da un beso en la mejilla a Gumballlover

Gumballlover: He vuelto! HEY NINA! AMO ESTE FIC! Comparte a Gumball!:'c Yo también lo amo con todo mi ser

nina: HE IS MY!

Gumballlover: Fionna, Marshall y Gumball.: Sabian que hay fictions donde ustedes tres son pareja... si los tres al mismo tiempo? ... y... me ENCANTA!

fiona, marshall y gumball: Raro o.O

Gumballlover: La misma pregunta para Finn!:33, Marceline y Bonni...

finn y bonnibell: o_o

marceline: Yo ya lo sabía

Gumballlover: GUMBALL... TE AMO! ERES MUY VIOLABLE... HASTA CON LA MIRADA... AMO TODO DE TI... TU VOZ... TU CABELLO... TUS OJOS... REALMENTEMTODO!

nina: yo igual!

gumball: gracias -un poco sonrojado

DemonStar: Hola! Una amiga me recomendó tu fic y ... Aquí estoy! Bien preguntas:

nina: bienvenid jejeje

DemonStar: Marcy/Marshall: Ay un fic o novela donde ustedes son los humanos y Finn/Fionna los vampiros, que opinan de eso? Por cierto Marcy Finn se ve súper cute y Fionna se ve muy linda, pero su carácter no cambia, el de Finn si

marshall y marceline: wow pues es muy original

nina: ¿como se llama la novela? ¿es en fanfiction o en DA? ¿quien la escribe? ¡NECESITO LEERLA!

DemonStar: Gumball: En el fic de NIKY.B.324 (antes CAKE324) (Busqueda) tu creas un híbrido que intenta matar a todos lo harías ?

gumball: estaría bien hacer un hibrido

nina: -susurrandole en el oido a gumball- ¿sabes que eso se puede malentender? genio ¬¬

gumball: -super sonrojado- o/o retiro lo dicho

Angel-of-sun: Hola! Pase por aquí y me dio gustó la creatividad que tuviste con esta historia!

nina: gracias

Angel-of-sun: Marcy: Conocías a Marsh:3 Antes de estar aquí?

marceline: Sí. Yo ya estuve antes en Aaa y no paramos de asustar a cake, molestamos a bubba y confundimos a fiona jejeje ¿os cuento como? Yo me corté el pelo para que fuera identico al de marshall y me puse la misma ropa que él y primero él aparecía junto a fiona y se comportaba como siempre, y luego aparecía yo y me comportaba muy cariñosa con ella, y luego otra vez marshall y así por horas y días jejeje

Angel-of-sun: Marsh: Que crees que hubiera pasado si Simone nunca te hubiera conocido?

marshall: hubiera muerto en esa guerra

Angel-of-sun: Finn: Yo he visto muchas fotografías en las que tu tienes tu gorro más ancho dejando ver tu cabello rubio hasta los hombros ñ.ñ pero estas fumando marihuana ... Son reales?

finn: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Angel-of-sun: Fionna/Finn: Porque se enamoraron primero de los chicles (Sin ofender a Bubba,nina) y no de Marcy y Marsh?

fiona: porque los conocimos antes

finn: habla por ti...yo era por despecho...creía que ella no me quería como yo a ella...

Dragonlector: Princesa Flama: -Dragonlector sale de su sombra y le tapa sus ojos- ¿quien soy?

PF: Dragonlector! -lo abraza

Dragonlector: te traje unos regalos -aparece de la nada un rasimo de rosas con bordes naranjas y unos aretes de zafiro- no te preocupes por las flores son rosas de fuego y creo que combina bien el azul de estos zafiros con tu ardiente rostro

PF: -se sonroja- gra-gracias

Dragonlector: Dulce princesa:¿que edad tienes en realidad? Por que en capitulo mostraron que tu fundaste al dulce reino hace quien sabe cuantos siglos

DP: -susurrando- 827

Dragonlector: Marshall y Marceline:¿que les parecio mi ayuda con Simon y Simone?

marceline y marshall: te adoramos! -abrazan al Dragonlector

Dianis: *sonriendo picaramente con ideas* muy buen ya que se pueden poner retos pues *tronandom los dedos*

nina: tengo miedo -temblando de miedo

Dianis: marshall lee te reto a que agas la recreacion de spice! O trampa casino con fionna

marshall: ¿qué coño es eso?

Dianis: fionna te reto a que mmmm. Aque bailes canterella con gumbal o el principe flama o elige con quien quieras

fiona: ¿qué es eso?

Dianis: finn amm te reto a que le dediques una cancion a marsy que te quites tu gorrito

finn: -se quita el gorro- me lo quito pero no cantaré...hoy no

Dianis: dp bueno este va para pf marcy las reto a que canten como idols

DP y marcy: no nos da la gana!

Dianis: principe flama ayudame a poner celoso a marshy y a gumbal, como lo arias?

Principer F: besando a fiona y a nina en sus caras

Dianis: y amm para ladueña t reto a que agas un fanfic con aventure time y vocaloid que se encuentre ellos como lo arias bien esos fueron mis retos adoro tus algebraicas preguntas

nina: -se rasca la nuca- ¿qué es vocaloid? jeje


	11. Chapter 11

Zable-Z: lei el fic entero pero ahora me vengo a dar cuenta del aviso, esto sera... divertido :3 para mi. Primero... creo que devere presentarme, no ser una voz en plan "omnisciente" - (se crea un portal de la nada y de el sale una figura humana con gorra roja, una chaqueta larga negra, polera blanca, pantalones verde obscuro, piel clara, ojos amarillos con la pupila alargada como un animal y cabello negro, alto, esbelto, sonriendo- creo que este es mi forma virtual, bueno eso no importa, primero quiero saludar a nina -se inclina- gracias por aceptarme

nina: de nada -sonriendo

Zable-Z: ahora quiero hacerles unas preguntas.

nina: Adelante; pregunta lo que quieras.

Zable-Z: ¿como es el lugar donde están secu... -siente la mirada asesina de alguien (COF*COF* NINA*COF*COF)- viviendo temporalmente?

Finn: ¿quién lo dice?

Marceline: Ya lo digo yo. -mira a Zable-Z- Bueno, estamos en la casa de Nina. Es una casa espaciosa, casi una mansión; las paredes están pintadas de colores claros pero algunas habitaciones están pintadas de colores más oscuros. Cada uno tiene una habitación para él solo, y decorada con los gustos de cada uno. Y creo que eso es todo.

Zable-Z: ¿de que manera les llegan las preguntas y como se las arreglan para que estas lleguen mientras están en su tiempo libre?

nina: A eso respondo yo! Pues verás; en el salón hay una pantalla gigante en la que se ven las preguntas de cada lector o lectora. Y sobre lo otro...solo diré que ya me sé de memoria la rutina de cada uno jejeje

Todos meno nina: ¡ACOSADORA! -con mirada sicopata

nina: -traga saliva- mamá! aayyuuudddaaa! -la persiguen

Zable-Z: ahora unos leves desafíos, fiona, marceline y nina por supuesto, quiero que me digan por que se enamorarian de gumball, marshall o finn, y tambien por que no se enamorarían, todas estan obligadas a responder y a cambio les traeré lo que quieran en mi próximo viaje hasta aquí. (deven pedirmelo o no podre traerlo)

Fiona: A ver...Yo me enamoraría de marshall por lo divertido, aventurero, bromista y sexy que es. Pero, no me enamoraría de él por lo imbecil, terco e idiota que es. Y lo que quiero es una espada de oro nueva.

Marceline: Yo...me enamoraría de finn por lo divertido, valiente, fuerte, cariñoso, simpatico, amable, atractivo, tierno y dulce que es; pero no lo haría por lo imbecil, tonto, inmaduro y cabezota que es. Y yo quiero una guitarra nueva; una que vaya conmigo.

nina: Yo! Mmmm...a ver...gumball...pues me enamoraría de él porque es muy dulce, cariñoso, educado, tierno y paciente; pero no me enamoraría por lo nerd y "rosa" que es. Y yo quiero...no sé...a mi me da igual...¡QUE SEA UNA SORPRESA!

Zable-Z: ahora algo para molestar, mezclare nombres al azar y los resultado deveran darse un beso, ¿nadie en contra? -nina les tapa la boca a todos con magia- bien, tororororororo (ocupo un programa inventado para mesclar nombres asi que los nombres podrían repetirse o incluso salir un nombre sorpresa) seran 10 parejas:

nina: a ver que sale...

Zable-Z: espejo heroico, Finn y Fiona

Finn y Fiona: Wath!?

nina: haganlo!

Fiona: Si no hay mas remedio...-coge a finn del cuello de la camisa y lo besa

nina: -susurrandole a grumosa- no sé por qué pero esto parece que se están besando a si mismos

grumosa: -susurrandole a ema- eso mismo pienso yo

Zable-Z: colmillos dulces, PB y marshall

nina: SSSÍÍÍÍ! BUBLELEE!

Dulce princesa: ¿no hay otra opcion? -Zable-Z y nina niegan con la cabeza- pues vale -rodea a marshall por el cuello y lo besa

Zable-Z: escritora del rosario, nina y tsukune.

nina: eh...eh...¡QUE GUAY! -coge a Tsukune del cuello de su camisa y lo besa

Zable-Z: héroe del ártico, finn y RH

finn: si noy hay otra opcion -agarra a la reina helada por la cintura y le da un beso

Zable-Z: murciélago de fuego, PF y marshall (pongo un hechizo para que no se dañen, dragonlector me matara por esto)

PF: Bueno...todo sea por los fans -agarra a marshall del cuello y lo besa

Zable-Z: finn y vampiresa... ¡no te creas! Finn y inner moka (moka interna la moka de cabello blanco) (rosariovampire)

Finn: la de pelo blanco me da miedo

inner moka: gallina -agarra a finn del cuello de la camisa y lo besa

Zable-Z: solo una mordida marceline y tsukune

marceline: es mejor que nada -besa a tsukune

Zable-Z: caramelo derretido PB y flame prince

flame prince: ya pensaba que se olvidaron de mi -abraza a la DP por la cintura y la besa

Zable-Z: ¿que esperas? PF y Finn

Finn y PF: abriendo una vieja herida...-se besan

Zable-Z: y vivieron felices nina y finn.

nina y finn: ¡PERO SI SOMOS COMO HERMANOS!

Dulce princesa: -alza una ceja- ¿y ahora te niegas tu nina? que hipocrita

nina: -enfadada- callate! ahora veras! -coge a finn del cuello de su camisa y lo besa

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Dragonlector y la Idio...PF... Flamelector (?

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Todos: Quiero que me respondan todos por separado .. Que opinan de la PF y Dragonlector?

nina: Pues yo creo que hecen buena pareja. Además de que gracias a Dragonlector la princesa está mucho mas tranquila y amable con todos...mira si se ha hecho amable que ahora es mi mejor amiga -abraza a la Pf- Y por cierto...yo tambien soy inmune al fuego jeje naturaleza vampirica jeje

Finn: Yo creo que se ven bien juntos. La princesa ahora está controlando mejor sus emociones gracias a él ; y eso se agradece.

Fiona: Yo creo que hacen una pareja muy buena y ademas ahora la princesa está más tranquila

Dulce princesa: creo que se ven bien juntos. La princesa ahora está controlando mejor sus emociones gracias a él ; y eso se agradece

gumball: creo que se ven bien juntos. La princesa ahora está controlando mejor sus emociones gracias a él ; y eso se agradece

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Gumball: Porque existió Aaa y Ooo? Porqué no se quedaron juntos?

gumball: Pues porque bonnie, marshall, marcy y yo teníamos que ocuparnos de nuestros reino no podíamos estar en la misma dimensión

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simon/Simone: Si ya recuperaron la memoria ... Podrían cambiar su look no? Que harán ahora? Ya no secuestrarán príncipes/princesas?

Simone: Yo recuperaré el tiempo perdido con marshy; el look ya lo cambié ¿ves? -se ve que ella lleva puestos unos vaqueros negros, una camisa de manga larga blanca y botas rojas; y el pelo en una cola alta con un lazito azul- Y sobre lo de los principes...ya no secuestraré más...

Simon: Y recuperaré el tiempo perdido con marcy; el vestuario lo cambiaré cuando pueda; y lo de las princesa...ya les dejo en paz...que marcy se enfada

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simon: Sabías que Finn esta enamorado de Marcy?

Simon: Sí, ya lo sabía...pero ya le advertí que no le haga nada malo a mi vampirita o si no...¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!

luna: aqui tengo unas preguntas

nina: adelante

luna: 1- para arcoiris :en el episodio "the pit"¿que le pediste a jake que grabara?

arcoiris: ahora mismo no recuerdo, pero cuando me acuerde te lo diré

luna: 2-para jake :¿que paso con tu hermano?ya no se ha visto en la serie

jake: Creo que se mudó...o se murió...no tengo idea

luna: 3-para BMO:¿cuantos años tienes?

B-MO: No lo sé ciertamente, pero fui programado para tener la mente de un chico de 15 años; si eso te sirve de algo...

luna: 4-para la dp:¿si el rey helado(ahora simon)te estubo diciendo por años quete casaras con el,porque simplemente no le construiste una tu robot?

Dulce princesa: Por aquél entonces no tenía ultimada la tecnología del clon robot

Dianis mar: Ok jiji *sonrio*

luna: Vocaloid basicamente es como se dice es como un idol actualizado y tienen varias canciones mis favoritos son rinxlen jiji y bueno para marsha la recreaccion del video de spice pues vasicamente se trata de un mejor amigo q quiere a su a miga q el siente q ella no lo ve d otra forma y pues el es el playboy de su escuela y a se enfurece cuando mira a su amiga con otro q no es el y pues en una de esas el entra al cuarto de su amiga y pues la bsa alfinal el la tira y llora por lo q hiso y canterella se trata de un amor probido algo asi como senicienta solo q mas adaptado y con algunos cambios donde ellos se conocen en un baile donde el princip tiene q matar a su amada pero no lo ase y asen un baile bien genial y te recomiendo q lo mires mi perdonar por no averme explicado quedaria genial y adoro tus preguntas a y ala dueña t reto a q pases al nivel 2 y 12 con gumbal

Marshall: gracias por la información

nina: entendido! -hace la seña de los militares y se lleva a gumball a su habitación- vuelvo en un rato!

Dragonlector: DP:!827 años¡ ¿como se mantiene tan joven?

Dulce princesa: reduciendo mi biomasa...en otras palabras...quitandome chicle de mi cuerpo

Dragonlector: Flama:me prestarias los arete que te regale -se los da en las manos y las cierra y estas son rodeadas por un aura blanco y negro y al abrirlas los zafiros estan brillando- pontelos y di burst off

PF: de acuerdo..."burst off" -su cabello de fuego se apaga y se vuelve cabello pelirrojo de verdad y su piel se vuelve de un tono bronceado claro- ¿¡pero qué?!

todos: WATH?! O_O

Dragonlector: les puse un hechizo que te permite volverte normal y asi no quemaras todo lo que toques y ya no te ara daño el agua y el hielo y para volver a ser de fuego solo di burst on

PF: ¡GRACIAS! -lo abraza

Dragonlector: y para celebrar -aparece dos conos de helado de vainilla de la nada- traje helado ten pruebalo -se lo da

PF: a ver...-lo prueba- mmm...está delicioso!

MikaGunnerMyers236: Para Marshall: Si Fionna y nina no estuvieran, ¿Harias yaoi con Bubba?

marshall: pues claro que sí...¿por quien me tomas?

MikaGunnerMyers236: Para Fionna: ¿Te casarias con Marshall?

fiona: pues...sí

MikaGunnerMyers236: Para Finn: Te reto a pedirle matrimonio a Marceline :3

finn: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE LE PIDA ESO SI NISIQUIERA TENGO EL VALOR PARA DECIRLE QUE LA AMO?! -exaltado y gritando a lo loco

nina: -susurrandole al oido a finn- has gritado tanto que creo que marcy te oyó -señalando a la vampiresa que está parada y con la cara muy roja

finn: eh...eh...eh...marcy...yo...-marcy lo calla besandolo y él corresponde el beso

nina y PF: ya era hora

MikaGunnerMyers236: Para Jake: Te reto a estar con Cake en el mismo lugar por una semana.

jake: ya estoy obligado a estar aqui con ella...

Gumballlover: Hay señor me dio la depre... :c Yo también quiero un beso de Gumball... un momento...GUMBALL TE RETO A DARME UN BESO! nina no te metas . Solo uno... :3

gumball: solo uno -le da un beso en los labios a gumballlover

nina: -enojada y celosa- ¿¡que quieres decir con "nina no te metas"?! eh?!

Gumballlover: Qué opinan de los fictions Fioballee... si... los tres juntos... :'3

todos: raro!

Gumballlover: Bonnie!, si tuvieras que elegir entre todos de los HOMBRES de la habitación para tener decendientes... quién sería?

Dulce princesa: mmmmm...pues...-la interrumpe nina

nina: ULTIMAS NOTICIAS! BRACO ESTÁ EN LA CASA! SALUDEN A BRACO!

braco: hola!

nina: ya puedes seguir bonnie

Dulce princesa: sería braco!

Gumballlover: nina... no tomes a mal el "nina no te metas" solo quiero ser feliz...

nina: bueno vale...no pasa nada...-sonrie

Gumballlover: Fi:3 Me harias un gorro como el tuyo?(:

fiona: claro!

Gumballlover: Marcy como van las cosas con tu padre?:/

marceline: tensas

Gumballlover: Marshall! Me cantas una canción?

marshall: pos vale...

_¿Pensabas que mentía?_

_Te dije soy malo no intento negarlo_

_Muerto ya estoy no temo a morirme_

_Bebo tu sangre de un solo sorbo_

_Si crees que me asustas estas muy del nabo_

_Revivo a los muertos son mis esclavos_

_Tengo 1000 años y soy un acertijo_

_Malo yo soy y yo fui quien lo dijo._

Gumballlover: Finn! Te reto a hacernos un baile sexy a todos los lectores y presentes en la sala... solo en ropa interior ... y si algunos de los demás chicos se quiere incluir ningún problema((:

finn: no sé...

marceline: venga finn -se agarra de su brazo derecho- por mi

finn: esta bien...pero con una condicion

nina y marceline: ¿cual?

finn: esta -coge a marshall y a gumball del brazo- estos dos lo harán tambien

nina y fiona: entendido!

nina: si quereis ver el baile esperead al proxmio capitulo! lml


	12. anuncio (otra vez)

nina: ¡Hola! Soy nina con un nuevo anuncio. Nuestro compañero Dragonlector, ha aceptado ser mi compañero! Osea, que podeis hacerle preguntas a él, y Dragonlector, encantado, responderá a vuestras dudas! Eso es todo ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Dragonlector: Dp:¿que hace con la biomasa que se desprende?

Dulce princesa: Pues, es lo que uso para hacer a mis habitantes

Dragonlector: Gumball:ya que usted es la contraparte dimensional de Bonnie ¿usted tambien es muuuuuy viejo y se desprende de biomasa?

gumball: pues...sí

Dragonlector: Realeza de Ooo y Aaa(excepto flama):los reto a que bailen el gangang style

marceline, DP, gumball, principe F, marshall, nina y el resto: oki doki

Dragonlector: -se acerca a nina y le susurra- si grabas esto me harias una copia del video

nina: claro! Pero no prometo nada; ya que yo tambien tengo que bailar ¬¬

Nina pone una camara en la mesa del salón apuntando a la realeza, que está bailando el gangang style; cuando el baila acaba nina coge la camara, hace una copia y se la da a Dragonlector.

Dragonlector: Todos:¿sus generos de musica favoritos? Los mios son hardcore, electronic, hip hop y la clasica.

todos: pop! y rock! lml

Dragonlector: Todos:¿y el genero que odian?

todos: no odiamos ninguno. Todos están bien

Dragonlector: Zable-Z: -una flecha le pasa rosando y se clava en una pared

Zable-Z: -pone un cara despreocupada pero sus ojos brillan con intensidad- Pensé que no llegarías nunca -dijo mientras se acerca a la flecha y ve que hay una nota atada, la toma y ve lo que tiene escrito

NOTA: Si vuelves a hacer un reto como el anterior que hiciste, conoceras mi poder-firma DL -voltea su mirada hacia Dragonlector el cual estaba meditando y pudo sentir una mirada siniestra hacia el

Zable-Z: No te preocupes no haré más el juego de los besos, un momento...o si? cierto; no tengo por qué hacer caso, además yo...tambien tengo en la mira a PF -decía mientras su cuerpo deprendía intensidad- Espero que tengas pasiencia, porque la pondré a prueba -dijo y en un destello se dirigió a un lugar desconocido a planear su proxima visita

nina y grumosa: ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE UNA TELENOVELA! -mientras comen palomitas

Zable-Z: bueno, aquí de nuevo, -pasa a dentro de la mansión- la primera vez vine por un portal, pero seria de mala educación volver a entrar así, bueno, primero lo que prometí, ten Fiona, -le da una espada de oro- no es una espada cualquiera, tiene el nombre de rebellion y es única e incomparable, su poder sera directamente proporcional a tu valor, fue ocupada para detener a un ejercito de demonios de un solo corte, antes era de acero, pero pude convertirla en oro antes pertenecía a un nephilim, pero me debía un favor así que, aquí esta, se transforma en un brazalete cuando no esta en uso, para volver a transformarla deves decir, es hora de una rebellion.

fiona: wow ¡gracias! -le da un abrazo

Zable-Z: para marceline, ten -le entrega un hacha de doble filo, de mango largo, negro, en la punta tenia un diamante con forma de pirámide, los filos del hacha son rojos, y brillantes como un rubí-, esta a fue echa por mi, no tiene nombre, así que debes nombrarla, el diamante de la punta es especial, a medida que cortes pelees o lo que sea, absorbe una leve cantidad de la energía vital de otros, ademas absorbe el rojo de las cosas, lo que ara que el diamante se ponga rojo, cuando el diamante este completamente escarlata, su sabor te encantara, ademas como te gusta tocar el bajo, las cuerdas de esta hacha aparecen cuando quieres tocar, espero que la disfrutes -el hacha comienza a brillar peligrosamente- ¡rápido besame! -marceline se encoge de hombros y abraza a Zable-Z del cuello y lo besa, como diría jake: "le metió un beso de tornillo" xD

marceline: no funciona

Zable-Z: lo se, el hacha esta reconociendo al usuario, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo :3

todos menos marceline: ¡APROVECHADO! -con mirada siniestra

marceline: -se relame los labios- pues este besa bien -se acerca a Zable-Z y lo besa otra vez (igual que antes)

Zable-Z: ahora antes de que pase algo malo, aquí tengo tu regalo nina -le entrega un medallon de plata, redondo con una perla azul en medio- me odiaran por esto, pero este collar te permite hacerte invisible, creo que me divertirán los usos que le des :).

nina: ¡GRACIAS! Con lo que me gustan a mi las bromas esto me será muy util -abraza a Zable-Z y le da un beso en la mejilla

Zable-Z: ahora unas pequeñas preguntas.

nina: adelante ^.^

Zable-Z: ¿han pensado alguna ves que si finn hubiera querido tener a todas las mujeres de Ooo podría haberlo logrado? ¿y como reaccionarían si así fuera?.

todos menos finn: no me imagino a finn así

finn: o_o

Zable-Z: para nina ¿cual sera el primer uso que le darás a mi regalo?

nina: Pues mira -mira a todos lados, agarra a Zable-Z del brazo y se lo lleva al jardín- así nadie lo oirá...pues mira, voy a intercambiar la ropa de las chicas para que lleven la ropa que más odian ¡y así nos reimo un rato! jajajaja xD

Zable-Z: para... Gumball, el diagnostico medico que te di, no era tuyo, pero mi pregunta es ¿usarías otro color que no fuera rosa por nina? y si es así ¿por que no lo haces?.

gumball: Ya he empezado a cambiar un poco el color rosa -se ve que lleva puesto unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y converse rojas-...pero es dificil deshacerse de la costumbre

Zable-Z: para la reina helada, ahora que ya no tiene la maldición de la corona ¿ha pensado en casarse o tener novio? porque tengo un amigo que esta interesado en ti.

simone: de momento solo intentaré ayudar a mi marshall a declararsele a la mocosa de fiona; no me interesa eso de casarse o tener novios...al menos por ahora

Zable-Z: para la princesa bubblegum eres inteligente exitosa buena onda, y te han criticado mucho por no tener novio, a lo que quiero llegar es, ¿como seria tu hombre ideal? y quiero que me respondas o clonare a pan de canela, imaginatelos revoloteando por todo el castillo, así que mejor responde.

Dulce princesa: Pues sería inteligente, valiente, amable y, como no, atractivo

nina, marceline y PF: en otras palabras: braco

Zable-Z: ¿les molesta si hago un one-shot con la historia de este fic? se que la idea no se entiende bien, pero solo necesito un si o un no porfis :3

nina: claro! por mi no hay problema!

Zable-Z: marceline, se me olvido decir, que el hacha puede ser un bajo o las cuerdas de una guitara, se afina automaticamente a tus gustos, ahora si me despido, gud bye

marceline: gracias por el dato

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Creo que me agrada más la nueva princesa flama ...

nina: A todos les agrada más la nueva princesa

Elizabeth-Abadeer: PF: Perdóname por haber hecho cualquier cosa por querer matarte ... Podemos ... Ser amigas?

PF: Claro! -sonriendo- Sin rencores ^.^

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Príncipe Flama: Ahora que la PF esta ocupada ... Te gusta o te gustaría alguien más?

principe F: Bueno...sinceramente está Jane; la amiga medio gato de Nina

jane: jejejjejeje -se rasca la nuca sonrojada

nina: Ver "la princesa vampiro y el no-humano" capitulo tres para saber quien es Jane (publicidad mode on xD)

Elizabeth-Abadeer: DP: Princesa ... Le reto a declararsele a Braco

Dulce princesa: Él aún acaba de llegar a la casa...mejor esperaré un tiempo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: nina: Si pudieras tener a cualquier persona de cualquier lugar o mundo -contando a Bubba- a quién querrías?

nina: ups...Me lo pones dificil...¿cualquiera?...igualmente me seguría quedando con mi gumy -lo abraza

nina: Bien, como prometí; aquí tienen el baile de Finn, marshall y gumball...¡SOLO EN CALZONCILLOS!

Salen finn, marshall y gumball solo en calconcillos (sin camisa) y empiezan a bailar: el tacatá. A fiona se le cae la baba mirando a marshall; marceline está sufriendo un derrame nasal al ver a finn; y nina...nina se ha desmayado al ver a gumball.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Me alegra que podamos ser amigas! -en es momento de abre un portal y de ahí sale una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel pálida y ojos azules claros, vestía una playera blanca que en letras negras decía: Love ya!, unos jeans negros, unos converse rosas y un cinturón blanco el cual llevaba una katana, lo más raro era que esa chica no estaba caminando ... Estaba flotando- Hola! n.n Mi nombre es Elizabeth y soy un híbrido de dos especies: mitad humana y mitad demonio ... Prefiero caminar -dice mientras sus pies bajan al suelo ; el portal se cierra- PF! Ven conmigo! -Dice mientras la jala a un jardín- Estará bien Dragonlector! Me la llevare para concerla mejor!

nina: Bienvenida Elizabeth ^.^

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Preguntas:

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Finn: Si hubieran matado a todas las mujeres de Ooo y Aaa, te volverías gay?

Finn: La verdad...nunca lo habría pensado...pero creo que...no...no me volvería gay...primero me suicidaría

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Porque se creo la nocheosfera?

Marceline: Para mantener encerrados a los demonios más malvados de Ooo y que no hicieran daño a nadie

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Fionna: Que crees que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras conocido a marshall?

Fiona: Bueno...eso es algo que nunca querré experimentar; pero si no lo conociera...a día de hoy seguiría llorando por el rechazo de gumball

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Dragonlector: Si la PF nunca hubiera sido creada lo cual ahora no quiero -abrazando mucho a la PF del brazo- quién hubiera sido de tu gusto?

Dragonlector: Pues talvez hubiera intentado salir con otra mujer de fuego

PF: -mira con enojo a Dragonlector- Dragonlector...-dice con un tono enfadado

Dragonlector: -voltea su mirada hacia Pf- pero la amo a ella por que es diferente a las demas -toma sus manos- ella es una buena persona

Pf: -suspira y sonrie dulcemente- que dulce Dragonlector

Dragonlector: y es bueno que ya seas su amiga Elizabeth

Dianis mar: -bomito un arcoiris de lo genial- muy bien me encantan los retos y amm una pregunta para todos que tal les paresco? -sonrio dulce

Todos: Muy divertida!

Dianis mar: Para fin: te reto a que mmm.. Me regales tu algebraico gorro -carita de perrito triste

Finn: Lo siento pero mi asombroso gorro solo me lo pongo yo y no se lo doy a nadie -cruzado de brazos

nina y Pf: -susurranado- excepción: marceline jejeje

Dragonlector: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Nunca me sacare esa imagen de la cabeza...a menos que -su mano se vuelve intangible y la mete por la nuca en su cabeza

Todos: iiiiuuuuugggggg -gesto de asco

Dragonlector: -al sacarla tiene una foto de Finn, Marshall y Gumball bailando el tacatá- quien la quiere?, porque yo no

todas las chicas presentes (excepto Pf, bonnie y lady): ¡MIA! ¡ES MIA! ¡NO, MIA! ¡MIA!

Dragonlector: Sabia que esto pasaria, pero era de esperarse, Flama es ardiente, con o sin fuego, y si tengo que pelear contra ti -apunta a Zable-Z- que asi sea

Dragonlector: nina gracias por hacerme tu compañero y en lugar de llamarme por mi nombre completo pueden llamarme solo Dragon o Lec, como quieran ustedes

nina: Es un placer tenerte aquí Lec -hace una reverencia, mientras tiene una sonrisa deivertida

nina: Yo me despido ya pero antes quiero informar que si quereis podeis tambien hacerle preguntas a Jane. Mi amiga medio gata. Ella tambien está aquí. Chao!


	15. Chapter 15

Dragonlector: nina: ¿crees que podria vivir con ustedes en la casa por mientras dura el fic? Y no necesito una cama, puedo dormir en el sofa o en el suelo

nina: claro que puedes...¡NO DEJARÉ QUE DUERMAS EN EL SOFA! ¡NI EN EL SUELO!...mis invitados tienen cada uno su habitacion ¡Y TU TAMBIEN! la preparé por si algun dia te quedabas ¡Y YA ESTÁ TERMINADA!

Dragonlector: Gumball: ¿tu tambien causaste una invasion zombie?

gumball: por desgracia si

Dragonlector: Todos: ¿cual a sido su momento mas vergonsoso durante su estadia ahi?

todos menos gumball y nina: entrar en la habitacion de nina mientras está con gumball

nina y gumball: -super sonrojados- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Dragonlector: Jake y Cake: los reto a darse un abrazo, y si lo hacen, a ti -apunta a Jake- te dare una docena de pasteles de carne, y a ti -apunta a Cake- te dare una gran bolsa de hierba gatuna

jake y cake: dame! dame! -se abrazan con desprecio

Dragonlector: Marceline: te reto a vestirte como...la dulce princesa

marceline: te odio -dice una chica con cabello negro y largo; un vestido rosa largo pegado al cuerpo, una cinta rosa en la cintura y un lazo rosa en el lateral de la cinta y zapatos de tacos rosas

Dragonlector: Marshall: te reto a vestirte como...Gumball

marshall: te aborrezco -dice un chico de cabello negro azabache; un pantalon largo rosa, una camisa lila y una chaqueta rosa oscuro, unos zapatos rosas con detalles en lila

Dragonlector: Dp: te reto a vestirte como...Fiona

Dp: eres odiable -dice una chica con cabellos rosa y una diadema de orejas de conejo; una falda azul oscuro, una camisa azul claro y una mochila verde; zapatos planos negros

Dragonlector: Gumball: te reto a vestirte como...Finn

gumball: te odio con todo mi ser -dice un chico de pelo rosa (pero se ve poco porque lleva un gorro de oso polar), una camisa de manga larga blanca y por encima una camisa azul claro de manga corta, pantaloncillos azul oscuro y converse negras; una mochila verde

luna the dog: solo tengo 2 preguntas1-para nina ¿como planeas estar con gumball si el tiene que esta gobernando el duce reino dee AAA? Y tambien la misma pregunta para dragonlector

nina: nunca lo había pensado...mmmm...creo que mudaría allí con él y gobernaria junto a mi bubba

Dragonlector: Pues tengo dos opciones; mudarme al reino de fuego o casarme con Flama

Pf: eh...-se sonroja mucho

Dragonlector: pero en esa ultima, no me veo como un buen rey, le dejaria el trono a Flama, ella seria una buena reina, yo podria entrenar a las tropas o a organizar el comercio

luna the dog: 2-para jake ¿Estas casado con arciris? y si no lo estas ¿Porque no le pides matrimonio?

jake: me de vergüenzita pedirle

Elizabeth-Abadeer: A mi también me alegra que la PF y yo seamos amigas! Lec

nina: a todos nos alegra que haya paz

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Todos: Tienen que responder por separado, ahora que ya me han visto en persona, que opinan de mi?

marshall: eres muy bonita

finn: eres muy bonita

gumball: eres muy bonita

grumoso: eres muy bonita

jake: eres muy bonita

principe F: eres muy bonita

nina: eres muy bonita

marceline: eres muy bonita

Dp: eres muy bonita

jane: eres muy bonita

fiona: eres muy bonita

cake: eres muy bonita

grumosa: eres muy bonita

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Lec: Zable-z ... Lo concideras un rival muy fuerte o una hormiga sin importancia alguna?

Dragonlector: A Zable-Z si lo concidero un rival, pero como no e visto su desempeño en el combate, no se decirte si es muy fuerte o, como tu dijiste, una hormiga sin importancia alguna

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Si pudieras tener cualquier objeto en tus manos ... Cual sería?

marceline: las papas que mi papá se comió

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Jane: Cual fue el momento más vergonzoso de nina?

jane: jejejeje un día jejeje se coló en el castillo de bubba y jejejeje y jejejeje y jejeje ¡Y LO VIÓ DESNUDO! jejeje no paro de hablar de eso en un mes jejeje

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Ash: Ya te tenían olvidado ... Patán ... Bien .. Suelta la sopa, quién es tu amor platónico de este momento? O de quién estas enamorado? Si no respondes haré un portal que te mandara directo al infierno

ash: Me he fijado en la vampiresa esa...esa Nina...es muy atractiva -la mira de una forma lasciva

gumball: grrrrr -celoso

Gumaballlover: nina te lo tomaste personal... '' Tranquila... al final sigue siendo tuyo :c

nina: tu lo has dicho ¡ES MIO!

fiolee1111: Cake te tienen muy olvidada no bueno la pregunta que opinas sobre la relacion de fionna y marshall

cake: mientras ese niño bonito no le haga nada malo a mi niñita...todo bien

fiolee1111: Todos :conosen a jeff the killer? y si lo conosen que opinan de el?

todos: lo conocemos y es genial

chicas: dan ganas de violarlo

Zable-Z: -llega a la mansión y toca la puerta, nina le abre

nina: Hola Zable-Z -le saluda- Pasa

Zable-Z: bueno, he vuelto, traigo con migo algunas cosas, es para intentar ayudarlos un poco en algunas cosas, pero se las dare al final, primero las preguntas.

nina: uy...me dejas con la intriga por saber que traes

Zable-Z: dragonlector, primero que nada, no luchare, se que eres importante para PF y no soportaría verla triste si es que te hago daño, si peleo por ella, sera para defenderla, jamas para competir por ella como un premio

Dragonlector: No la concidero como un premio, yo le prometi protegerla, por que ella es importante en mi vida, como en la de muchas otras personas - Lec esta tranquilo y de brazos cruzados, pero en su mente se ve a el golpeando y pateando a un muñeco de entrenamiento con la cara de Zable-Z

Zable-Z: ademas...-sonriendo- encontrare otra manera para que se enamore de mi.

nina, jane y grumosa: -comiendo palomitas- telenovela pura

Zable-Z: PF toma princesa, es un objeto especial para usted -le da un anillo rojo con una piedra naranja, el cual ella se pone- es un anillo que anula el daño exterior no intencionado, en español, ya no le hará daño a los demás al tocarlos, y no sera necesario tener que apagar sus llamas y/o cambiar, eres perfecta tal y como eres... y ya que te lo di yo, creo que lo estrenare -se acerca y la besa en los labios, se separan lentamente, luego le dedica una sonrisa- creo que funciona

Pf: eh...eh...-en estado de shock

nina, grumosa y jane: -comiendo palomitas- Esto es mejor que una telenovela

Zable-Z: bueno, ahora unas preguntitas

Zable-Z: paraaaa, nina, fiona y marceline:¿le han dado uso a sus regalos? y si es así ¿en que?.

fiona: Yo si; el lich quiso entrar en la casa y yo lo paré. Tu espada es fantastica. Muchas gracias.

marceline: Sip. Concierto improvisado en el jardin, lucha contra el lich y luego ouna merienda de rojo. Tenias razon. El rojo es fantastico.

nina: jejeje yo si jejeje hice lo que te dige jejeje marcy se puso la ropa de finn, bonnie la de marshall y fiona la de gumball jejeje fue genial jejeje...:3...jajajajajajajajajajajaja xD - le da un ataque de risa al recordarlo

Zable-Z: para marshall, hola hace tiempo que no te hago una pregunta, bueno... tienes dos opciones en una mazmorra, salvar tu guitarra, a Fiona y a la Reina helada, ¿cual eliges? por favor responde una de esas tres.

marshall: Me lo pones dificil...mmmm...mi amada guitarra o mi amada fiona o mi amada simone...no hay duda...mi guitarra :3

fiona y simone: oye!

Zable-Z: para PB ¿cual es tu primera memoria? es solo curiosidad.

Dp: Lo siento pero creo que no entiendo tu pregunta

Zable-Z: para Gumball, marshall y Finn ¿que sintieron haciendo ese baile?.

Gumball y marshall: VERGÜERNZA -sonrojados

finn: he de admitir que fue vergonzoso pero...hubo algo mejor despues del baile jejeje -pone un sonrisa picara y voltea a ver a marceline- algo mucho mejor

nina y jane: uy! uy! uy! alguien llegó al nivel 15! jijiji

Zable-Z: para Fiona, ¿nunca viste a finn de otra manera? amorosamente por si no pillaron la indirecta.

fiona: No, es como un hermano para mi

Zable-Z: eso es todo, ahora hora de regalos

todos: Sí! Regalos!

Zable-Z: para Finn, al parecer quedaste consternado con respecto a mi ultima pregunta, ten -le da una especie de espejo con un botón en un borde- cuando presionas ese boton comenzaras a ver como es tu vida en otra dimencion donde... bueno, tienes varias parejas, si vuelves a presionar el botón, se pausara, disfrútalo

chicas: ¿¡Y POR QUE LE DAS ESO?! -enfadadas

chicos menos finn: ¡LO MISMO DIGO! -enfadados

finn: -mira el espejo y acerca su dedo al boton- ¿qué pasaría si...-el espejo es arrabatado de sus manos

marceline: ¡NUNCA PULSARÁS ESE BOTON! ¿¡ENTENDISTE?! -enojadisima

finn: -sonrisa divertida- ¿celosa?

marceline: -cruzada de brazos, dandole la espalda y sonrojada- callate

Zable-Z: para PB tenga, este es biomaselium, lo hice basado en tu biomasa, por desgracia solo pude hacer un poco, pero no importa,al incorporarlo a tu cuerpo, una parte de ti tendrá una protección absoluta, el lugar a proteger cambia como tu quieras, es como un escudo movil, dentro de tu cuerpo.

Dp: muchas gracias! Ya veré si lo uso ¡gracias!

Zable-Z: para Marshall, este es un armario especial -muestra un armario negro delgado- de aqui podras sacar toda la ropa que quieras, de tu gusto y a tu gusto.

marshall: que guay ¡gracias!

Zable-Z: el resto de los regalos los dejare para otra ocacion, nos vemos -se dirige a PF, y la besa de nuevo- si, parece que si funciona el anillo -y en un circulo mágico, desaparece dejando bolsitas de dulces para todos.

nina: o_o eso fue raro

nuria: dragonlector:porque te gusta flama?

Dragonlector: Como dije en un capitulo anterior, la amo por que ella es hermosa, fuerte, valiente y aveces tierna, y sabes hablar de esto me hizo recordar algo - se acerca a Flama - no te habia vuelto a besar desde entonces - se levanta la mascara hasta la nariz y la besa de forma apasionada

Pf: o/o - se sonroja pero responde al beso con pasión y amor

nuria: princesa flama:a mi me cas muy bien!

Pf: muchas gracias ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

Dragonlector: - Se empieza a escuchar una motocicleta y todos salen para ver de donde viene, y al salir ven que se dirige hacia la casa la motocicleta del Ghost Rider que esta siendo conducida por Lec el cual esta riendo de forma maniaca- !Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

todos: o_o ¿¡DRAGONLECTOR?! o.O

Dragonlector: - y cuando esta cerca de la casa, se pone de pie sobre la motocicleta y da un salto con voltereta hacia el frente y da un aterrisaje perfecto

todos: wow -aplauden

Dragonlector: - luego llama a la motocicleta con un chiflido, y esta se detiene detras de el - Hola chicos, perdon por la risa es que me emociono mucho cuando la condusco -Finn se acerca a la motocicleta y esta le da un rugido

finn: -se aleja- ¿¡PERO QUÉ?!

Dragonlector: lo siento, no deja que cualquiera la toque -entran en la casa- por cierto ya que voy a vivir con ustedes les tengo que decir algunas cosas

nina: que?

Dragonlector: lo primero, soy de sueño pesado

finn: cuanto?

Dragonlector: lo suficiente como para no despertar aunque me besen, me apuñalen o me caiga la casa encima

todos: o.O

Dragonlector: y despierto a las 7am, segundo, soy sonambulo las noches de luna llena

todos: enserio?

Dragonlector: lo que hago sonambulo por lo general es cocinar, entrenar o construir cosas, pero no se preocupen por el ruido mi mascara genera un campo insonorizante -tienen cara de confucion y Lec suspira- mi mascara hace un campo de fuerza que no deja salir el sonido y si ven un banquete en el comedor, algun objeto nuevo o algo roto ese fui yo

nina: ¿¡como que algo roto?!

Dragonlector: y tercero, no duermo con mi traje puesto

marceline: usas pijama?

Dragonlector: no, no uso pijama -pone su mano en su nuca- yo duermo en calzones y con mi mascara puesta

todos: o/o

Dragonlector: es mas comodo para mi dormir asi, jejeje

Haibaku Ishida: Finn: ¿Con quién quedarías mejor?

finn: Pues con mi novia ¿con quien si no? -abraza a marceline por la cintura

Haibaku Ishida: Dulce princesa: Me gustaría un yuri normalito (con besos, palabras lindas y abrazos solamente) con Maceline nwn

Dp y marceline: claro! -se dan un abrazo mientras se acercan lentamente y acaban por besarse mientras se abrazan

nina: -mirando a finn, el cual tiene la cara un poco roja, una sonrisa enorme y un poco de baba en la boca- eres un pervertido finn ¿te gusta ver a marcy besarse con otra chica? no sabía que eras de esos que les ponían a cien esas cosas -finn sigue igual pero le levanta el dedo del medio a nina- eh! sin ofender!

Haibaku Ishida: Princesa Flama: Eres muy bonita OwO ¡TE QUIERO CON FINN DE VUELTA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE MANDAR AL CARAJO AL CANELO ÁLVAREZ!

Pf: lo siento pero yo ya no siento nada por finn; ahora estoy con Lec

Haibaku Ishida: Marshall: ¿Qué se siente ser taaaaan sexy?

marshall: -sonrie seductoramente- se siente bien

Haibaku Ishida: Marceline: Cómo le haces para ser Tan Linda OWO

marceline: solo soy yo misma, no intento ser quien no soy y voy siempre al natural, nada de maquillaje, solo yo y mi linda carita ^.^

Haibaku Ishida: Jake: ¿Cómo están los jakesitos xD?

jake: se hicieron muy mayores *snif**snif* no me necesitan *snif**snif*

Zable-Z: bueno he vuelto a la vida, y traje el resto de los regalos, -saca un costal rojo- jo jo jo, mi primer regalo es para... jake, ten, este es una caja de desayuno, -le muestra una caja algo grande- cualquier alimento que desees saldrá de esa caja, disfrútala

jake: wow -coge la caja- gracias!

Zable-Z: Para... Gumball, este es un pequeño presente que se me ocurrió darte antes era mio - le da una esfera de cristal un tercio negro, un tercio blanco y un tercia rojo- te premitira ocupar durante un periodo de tiempo los poderes de un angel caido, un angel o un demonio, si lo presionas con mucha fuerza, llamaras a un ejercito, es muy bueno para emergencias o para hacer una fiesta, quiero dártelo porque creo que eres el mas responsable, sin ofender a los demás.

gumball: gracias!

nina: momento!...si puede ocupar durante un rato los poderes de un demonio...-traga saliva- glup...Zable-Z, se te olvidó que soy parte demonio o que?

Zable-Z: para dragonlector, eres mi rival, pero quiero darte esto (le da unos guantes de cuero negros sin dedos) aumentan tu fuerza por diez, y si es en un terreno valdio, con gusto peleare (choca puños con dragon lector) yo también se de dragones-dijo mientras su ojo derecho se volvía fiero

Dragonlector: Gracias por los guantes y sabes me los pondre ahora -se quita sus guantes revelando varias cicatrices en sus manos

todos: ¿¡que te pasó?!

Dragonlector: -se pone los guantes que le dieron- me quedan bien, pero... -los guantes empiezan a cubrir sus dedos y el guante derecho se empieza a tornar blanco y aparece el simbolo de yang en la parte de arriba, y en el guante izquierdo aparece el simbolo del ying en la parte de arriba- ...asi me gustan mas y sobre la pelea, que sea otro dia que primero tengo que probar estos guantes

Zable-Z: y tengo una pregunta en realidad, m-mi casa esta muy vacía desde que mis otros hermanos se fueron, y... y, bueno, quería saber si... si, si me podía quedar con ustedes, no me gusta estar solo, y bueno... eso, -se queda mirando sus zapatillas con algo de vergüenza

nina: ooohhhh que dulce -se acerca a él- es muy tierno que no te guste estar solo...y con gusto puedes quedarte a vivir aquí -sonrie dulcemente- ven, te llevaré a una habitación vacía y me dirás como la quieres decorar y te ayudo ¿vale? Bienvenido a tu nueva casa Zable-Z **-**le da un abrazo tierno


	17. Chapter 17

Zable-Z: bueno, creo que llegamos leviatan, puedes decender -dijo encima de un gran dragón negro, el cual decendio elegantemente- bueno, gracias a todos por recibirme, quiero presentaros a leviatan, lo conocí en uno de mis viajes escolares -se baja del dragón con una maleta- eran mas cosas pero le pedí a Finn que las trajera... otro Finn -entonces se ve a lo lejos alguien acercándose muy rápidamente, traía dos maletas, una polera celeste unos jeans azules, y su cabello rubio estaba al descubierto- gracias Finn -tomando el equipaje

otro finn: de nada

todos: o_o

marceline: ¿quien es el?

otro finn: mi nombre es Finn, soy... Marceline ¿que haces aquí? -acercandose a la vampiresa

Zable-Z: cálmate Finn, es de otra dimencion, bueno, el es Finn de otra dimencion, es muy fuerte y audaz, ademas debido a un entrenamiento se volvió apuesto, por eso la mayoría de las chicas presentes están enamoradas de el -cargando las maletas restantes

todos: ahora todo tiene sentido

Zable-Z: pero no importa, el ya se debe ir.

otro finn: así es, nos vemos marceline - guiñándole un ojo, luego desapareció

todos menos finn y marcy: o.O

marceline: -sonrojada- eh...a-adios

finn: grrrr

nina: es raro pero finn está celoso...de sí mismo

Zable-Z: bueno, al igual que lec, tengo algunos havitos especiales, son: durante la luna llena mi forma cambia, así que no se asusten si ven a un demonio por hai en luna , soy de sueño liviano, pero puedo dormirme en un , puedo cocinar cualquier cosa que exista y si no existe lo invento, en casa antes devia cocinar para mis hermanos, era como alimentar a 20 jakes , gracias por recibirme -entran todos a la casa, pero Zable pasa por al lado de ema susurrandole: "sé que tienes poderes de demonio, le di la esfera a gumball para igualar las cosas juju"

nina: eres un...

Elizabeth-Abadeer: -Sonrojada- OuO me ... me ... me dijeron que era muy bonita es un recuerdo que siempre atesorare w

nina: no es nada hermanita ^.^

Elizabeth-Abadeer: PF: Si Lec y Zable-Z estuvieran inconscientes en unas jaulas que están bajando al mismo tiempo a un poso lleno de lava ... A quién salvarías? Sólo puedes elejir uno y si no m contestas ... Emm ya se me ocurrirá algo muuuy malo -con una sonrisa malvada

Pf: Pues sinceramente...no sé...creo...creo que...a -nina interrumpe

nina: dejemos esto en suspenso jijijiji

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Príncipe Flama: te reto a que te declares a esa persona especial

principe F: Bueno, como había dicho antes, la chica que me gusta es Jane -jane se sonroja mucho- pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo...-baja la cabeza- creo que le gusta Zable-Z

jane: ¿¡que?! ¡¿ por que piensas eso?! ...momento... ¿es por el fic de Zable-Z "un día en la mansion de las preguntas :D" ? ¿estas celoso? -el principe se sonroja- jijiji tranquilo flama -se acerca a él de forma sensual y andares felinos (obvio ¬¬ es un gato) y le susurra sensualmemente al principe en el oido- yo te quiero solo a ti -acto seguido besa al principe en la mejilla y luego baja a su cuello, pero el principe la separa un poco, ella lo mira confundida- ¿pasa algo flama?

principe F: no, pero...tengo algo que quiero decirte -dice muy sonrojado

jane: ¿lo que? -pregunta ella un poco impaciente por volver a lo que estaba haciendo

principe F: yo...tu...-suspira- ¿quisieras ser mi novia jane? -pregunta muy sonrojado, sonrojandola a ella

jane: ¡claro que sí! -antes de lanzarse a besar al principe, un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Lec: Quisieras matar a Zable-Z?

Dragonlector: No

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Bueno como dijiste quieres las papas que tu papa se comió ... Bueno -saca de la nada una bolsita café- aquí las tienes, exactamente iguales

marceline: -coge la bolsita- gracias! eres la mejor!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marshall: Si el contrario de Ash estuviera aquí ... Digo ... Ashley que crees que le haría Fi?

marshall: Pues...creo que la mataría jejeje

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Ash: Ni te atrevas a siquiera tocar a nina -con la katana apuntandole- se lo que le hiciste a Marcy, ella es mi amiga y la protejo además ella ya está con Gummie

ash: me da igual! yo siempre tengo lo que quiero! y si quiero a esa chica la voy a tener!

nina: ni muerta me voy contigo!

gumball: -super celoso- ella es mía! -agarra a ash del cuello de la camisa y lo mira con furia- ¿¡entendiste?! ¡ELLA ES MÍA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN HIJO DE PUTA COMO TÚ ME LA ROBE! ¿¡ESTÁ CLARO?!

nina: bubba... -lo mira con asombro y sonrojada

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simón: Ya lo tenía olvidado ... Disculpe su majestad tiene algún amor platónico, en este momento?

simon: bueno...-se sonroja un poco- he notado la belleza de simone y...me gusta mucho jejeje


	18. Chapter 18

Zable-Z: bueno, no tengo que decorar mi pieza... devido a cierta "informacion" que le di a nina, ella me concedió tres deseos, primero...compartire mi havitacion con PF

Pf: ¡¿que?! -mira a nina con asombro- ¿¡que pasó entre vosotros dos?!

nina: -se sonroja- nada! nada!

Zable-Z: segundo, (me costo bastante) puedo besar a cualquier chica con un limite de ocho veces al dia sin que sus novios puedan hacer nada, no creo que los ocupe muchos, es solo por si las moscas.

todos menos nina: ¿¡QUE?!

Zable-Z: tercero, iba a pedir algo para los fans, pero meh, quiero quiero... no, lo dire en otra ocacion...

todos: nos dejas con intriga!

Zable-Z: ademas -se acerca a nina- esto es en agradecimiento por recibirme -la toma de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios, un ardiente y apasionado beso, ambos corresponden, y se prolonga durante varios segundos que parecen eternos, se separan ambos para tomar aire- gracias nina

todos: o.O ¿¡WATH THE FUCK?!

gumball: O.O ni-nina -asombrado y celoso- te odio Zable-Z

Zable-Z: bueno, ¿quieren algo para beber?, me dio algo de calor -dice sonriendo aun sonrojado

todos menos nina: -aun asombrados- no me extraña

nina: -sonrojada- a mi tambien me dió calor jejeje

Zable-Z: ademas... no te pongas celosa Pf, durante la noche te tocara a ti -dice sonriendo viendo a la princesa.

todos menos nina: ya volvió todo a la normalidad

nina: -susurrando- no es ella la que está celosa -viendo a Zable-Z mirar mucho a Pf, al menos mucho para el gusto de nina

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Todos: Holi! Pues les quería avisar que yo soy la hermana de nina! Y estaré viviendo aquí durante un tiempo OuO

Elizabeth-Abadeer: nina: -Le susurra- "Ahora podré acompañarte en tus travesuras o bromas, recuerda que yo también puedo volverme invisible"

nina: jejeje escucha jeje este es el plan -le susurra- (eso es secreto xD)

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Bubba: Así se le defiende a mi hermana! Ese Ash se las vera conmigo, además eres mi cuñado! .

gumball: -se sonroja un poco- jeje solo me dejé llevar por los celos jeje

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Finn: -Le susurra- "Si le haces algún daño a Marcy juro que tendrás algo peor que la muerte, entendido?"

finn: -traga saliva y levanta el pulgar- no te preocupes

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simone: Reina Simone ... Tiene algún amor platónico?

simone: -mira a todos lados y luego le susurra sonrojada- simon

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simón: Rey, usted fue como un padre para mi amiga le agredezco que la cuidara

simon: no es nada

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Todas las chicas: Hacemos una pijamada? 7u7

chicas: claro!

Dragonlector: ¿Bmo podrias reproducir este video? -Le muestra una cinta vhs

B-MO: claro señor lec

Dragonlector: ¿alguien quiere verlo?

todos: claro, ¿por qué no?

Dragonlector: -cuando todos fueron a la sala Dragonlector noto que Gumball tenia una venda en la frente- bien Bmo reproduce el video -al empezar el video se ve la mascara de Dragonlector y empieza a hablar- bien ya esta, cof cof, para el que este viendo este video lo hice para documentar mis pruebas de estos guantes -el video muestra estatica y luego muestra a Dragonlector en medio de un terreno terroso- primera prueba; crateres, los crateres que produsco al golpear el suelo son de 1m de diametro y 10cm de profundidad y si estoy en lo correcto -golpea el suelo lo cual produce una nube de polvo y al disiparse se ve a Dragonlector en medio de un gran crater- ahora mis crateres son de 10m de diametro y 1m de profundidad -el video muestra estatica

todos: wow

Dragonlector: -ahora el video muestra a Dragonlector en medio de un campo rocoso- segunda prueba; levantamiento, yo puedo levantar 10 veces mi propio peso, y peso 90kg, y si estoy en lo correcto -chasquea los dedos y a unos 10m sobre el aparece un enorme bloque de metal que tiene escrito 9 Ton, el cual cae sobre el mientras tiene los brazos hacia arriba, y al tocar sus manos se levanta una nube de polvo y escombros, y al disiparse se ve a Dragonlector levantando con algo de esfuerzo el bloque y sus zapatos se enterraron en el suelo y luego empieza a caminar con dificultad hacia adelante- ahora...puedo...levantar...100 veces...mi propio...peso -el video muestra estatica

todos: es genial

Dragonlector: -el video muestra a Dragonlector en un pastizal lanzando una pelota de beisbol hacia arriba y luego se detiene- tercera y ultima prueba; lanzamientos, mis lanzamientos de beisbol siempre van a una velocidad de 5km/h, eso quiere decir -se pone en pocision de lanzador y arroja la pelota la cual despues pasa cerca a una pistola radar conectada a una computadora- bien segun la computadora la pelota va a una velocidad de 50km/h, lo que da como concluido este experimento e indica que si soy 10 veces mas fuerte que antes, pero me pregunto, ¿donde termino mi pelota? -el video termina

todos: wow; sí que funcionan

Dragonlector: -Gumball y nina ven con enojo a Dragonlector- por que me miran asi?

nina: ¡TU MALDITA PELOTA LE DIÓ EN LA FRENTE A GUMBALL! -ella y gumball empiezan a perseguir a Dragonlector

Casis30: reto a todas las chicas a hacer un baile erotico delante de los chicos

chicas: -sonrojadas- ¿¡WATH!?

chicos: ¡TE ADORAMOS CASIS30!

chicas: -enojadas- ¡PERVERTIDOS!

nina: pero bueno...hay que hacer lo que dicen los fans...chicas!

Nina, jane, marceline, Pf y el resto de las chicas se cambian de ropa y se ponen cada una una falda corta de tela semi-transparente con cascabeles y un mini-top de tela semi-transparente con cascabeles. Las chicas se ponen en fila (una al lado de la otra) y comienzan a bailar: la danza del vientre; *Para los que no saben que es, se trata de mover ls caderas de forma sensual*. Al voltearse ven a todos los chicos de la casa desmayados y babeando.


	19. anuncio (otra vez, de nuevo jejeje)

nina**:** hola! Bueno seré breve. Elizabeth-Abadeer será una colaboradora de este fic. Podéis preguntarle a ella tambien. Bueno yo me voy ¡nos vemos!


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth-Abadeer: nina: Es un buen plan hermanita -Le susurra- "Oye nina ...El plan ese de Zable- Z aplica para todas las chicas que viven en la casa?"

nina: si chica, TODAS las chicas de la casa; marcy, Pf, DP, tu...yo...todas

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Bubba, Finn y Marshall: -Se hace invisible y se pone detrás de ellos, y les grita- PERVERTIDOOOSSS!

gumball, finn y marshall: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡LO SENTIMOS!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simón: Rey, como su amiga dígale a Simone lo que siente estoy segura de que siente lo mismo :)

simon: no sé...me da vergüensita

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Lec: De donde salieron tus poderes?

Dragonlector: Mi fuerza y mi agilidad la desarrolle desde los 5 años debido a que iba de caceria con mis padres y en algunas ocasiones me tenia que enfrentar a otros depredadores

chicos: es alucinante

chicas: que valiente!

Dragonlector: mi magia la aprendí de un libro de la biblioteca que mis padres protegen, solo sé poco como hacer portales dimensionales o espaciales, curar heridas, liberar objetos de encantamientos y tambien encantarlos, convertir la materia de las cosas y aparecer cosas de la nada

todos: esa es mucha variacion

Dragonlector: y recuerdan la pelea que tuve con los vampiros?

marceline y marshall: -cruzados de brazos- Sí, la recordamos

Dragonlector: solo use mis poderes de oscuridad por que si usaba los de la luz, los hubiera matado

todos: o_o ¿¡QUE?!

Dragonlector: esos los obtuve de un ritual que encontre en otro de los libros de la biblioteca, el ritual me daba un solo poder elemental pero los de la luz y la oscuridad eran en el mismo ritual, pero era mas dificil de hacer pero lo logre, pero a un gran precio, para obtenerlo tenia que dar algo a cambio -se quita la mascara revelando su rostro, el cual tenia una cicatriz en horizontal justo sobre los parpados- tuve que dar mis ojos -abre los parpados mostrando que en donde deberian estar sus ojos, estaban vacios

todos: o.O raro

Dragonlector: con el tiempo me acostumbre, y tambien se agudisaron mis sentidos del oido y olfato, puedo oler la mas pequeña gota de sangre y escuchar hasta los latidos del corazon

marshall: ¿y como nos puedes ver?

Dragonlector: encanté la mascara para poder ver

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Todas las chicas: Esta noche ... En el cuarto de nina .. Hacemos la pijamada?

chicas: claro!

casis30: A todos los chicos:De nada chicos!y sabia que me adorariais por lo del baile :-D

chicos: eres la best!

chicas: PERVERTIDOS!

casis30: Finn: te reto a acompañarme a una habitacion a hacer algo que yo me se...

finn: emmm...no sé...-mira a marceline, la cuel le mira diciendo "como vayas te mato"; luego mira a nina y ella lo mira diceindo "es una fan! haz lo que te dice o te juro que le digo a marcy todo lo que piensas de ella" - bueno...siempre hay que hacer lo que dicen los fans -se va con casis30 a una habitacion

Dragonlector: Zable-Z, si que eres un mujeriego

chicos: ¿y eso a que viene?

Dragonlector: y dormir en la misma habitacion que Flama, yo lo habria hecho pero no lo hice por dos razones; uno, quiero darle la privacidad que se merece de mi parte

Pf: eso es muy dulce ^.^

Dragonlector: y dos, como yo duermo semidesnudo -se pone la mano en la nuca- seria muy incomodo

Pf: o/o sí que lo sería jejeje

Dianis mar: Holis! y como estan todos -sonrie- jeje ya vieron una informacion sobre la verdad de hora de aventura -poniendo musica de suspenso- resulta que aun existen humanos y de que fin sufrio un axidente y esta en coma y fionna y marshall son novios

todos: ¿¡WATH THE FUCK?!

Zable-Z: saben, estaba revisando mis cosas y encontré un vídeo que filmamos cuando tuvimos un día de campo con mi hermano menor y sus amigos ¿quieren verlo?

todos: claro!

Zable-Z: -pone el VHS en BMO, y comienzan a reproducirlo, de inmediato se ve un prado bosque hermoso, con una laguna de agua terqueza cerca, Zable-Z esta sentado en el pasto, estaba charlando con una chica con cabello rojo, un ojo morado y el otro verde, se veían felices.

jane: -moviendo la cola de lado a lado- ¿quien es ella?

Zable-Z: ella es elisa, creo que es la novia de mi hermano menor.

todos: aaaahhhhh

luego el viedo siguió y se vio a un chico de piel pálida acercarse a ambos, traía puesta una sudadera y unos pantalones negros, cabello largo blanco, uno de sus ojos era amarillo y el otro dorado.

Zable-Z: el es mi hermano menor Blood

todos: está bien saberlo

el vídeo seguía, no tenia audio, era un momento improvisado, los tres se quedaron charlando, y llego detrás de ellos un hombre alto y delgado con traje, no tenia rostro y su piel era completamente blanca, acompañado de un chico con una sudadera blanca con capucha, pantalones negros de vestir, con una tremenda sonrisa en la boca y una linea negra alrededor de sus ojos, su cabello negro parecía recientemente cortado.

Zable-Z: esos son jeff the killer y slenderman -dijo como si nada- nos convertimos en amigos luego de salvar su mudo junto con mis otros hermanos

todos menos nina: wow

nina: o.o...¡YO QUIERO CONOCERLOS! -dando saltitos de alegría

la película seguía, los tres armaron una fogata y luego de un rato mientras el fuego se extinguia el vídeo se corto.

Zable-Z: que buenos recuerdos

todos: fue un momento bonito

Zable-Z: yo no me desmaye con su danza... no es cierto, fui el tercero en caer, nina... no te pongas celosa, eres la dueña de la casa - pone el indice en el pecho de nina y sube lentamente hasta su mentón- puedes pedirme lo que quieras, jamas temas pedirme algo -le da un beso y le susurra al oido- "me encantaría ver ese baile de nuevo"

nina: -sonrojada y nerviosa- eh...yo...cla-claro...


	21. Chapter 21

Dragonlector: ¿Les molestaria si a ti -apunta a Flama- te llamara Flare y a ti -apunta al principe flama- te llamara Blaze? Es que su nombre es el mismo.

flare (pf) : por mi vale

blaze (principe f): y por mi tambien

Dragonlector: Flare si un dia quieres convivir conmigo eres bienvenida a mi habitacion, solo toca la puerta primero, esta bien

flare: -se sonroja- entendido

Zable-Z: en primera, no soy mujeriego, es un tema que no me apetece tratar ahora. Segundo, que comparta la habitación con Pf no quiere decir que estaré todo el tiempo en el escalón 15 con ella, significa que podre compartir mas tiempo con ella, podremos ver una película acostados, podremos desayunar así, y si ella quiere privacidad sabe que puede pedírmela, soy muy comprensivo.

todos: ooohhhh ok

Zable-Z: y tercero, yo duermo en boxers y con una camisa, ademas creo que Pf ya se acostumbro.

jane: -con una ceja alzada- ¿por qué?

Zable-Z: por que esta mañana despertó abrazandom -Pf le tapa la boca rápidamente sonrojada

todos menos flare y nina: O.o ¿¡WTF?!

Zable-Z: y por alguna razón nina también estaba en la cam -nina le tapa rápidamente la boca sonrojada.

todos menos flare y nina: O.O ¿¡WTF?!

Zable-Z: respecto a la pijamada, ten Eli -le da una especie de esfera gris con diseños morados brillantes- creara una especie de campo de fuerza para protegerlas y que no entre nadie, solo puedan salir... a menos que ustedes quieran que entren, y si quieren algún bocadillo para la noche me lo pueden pedir y yo lo cocino.

chicas: gracias Zable ^.^

chicos: joder! queriamos espiarlas!

chicas: pervertidos!

Zable-Z: lec, ¿una pelea pera desentonar los músculos?... ademas puedo devolverte la vista, si peleo contra alguien quiero que este tenga sus sentidos sanos, ya que usare mi máximo poder, ademas puedo decirte en que constan mis poderes.

Dragonlector: Creo que me vendria bien una pelea y sobre regresarme los ojos -se pone en pose pensativa- nah, la vista esta muy sobrevalorada y no me cuentes sobre tus poderes, me gustan las sorpresas, solo te pido que los uses al maximo -se quita la mascara- por que yo si lo hare -de sus cuencas salen unas llamas negras y blancas y tiene una gran sonrisa que muestra unos dientes muy filosos

todos: wow! esto está intenso!

Zable-Z: -se acerca a Finn y le susurra para que nadie escuche- ten, es un espejo en miniatura del que te di antes, asegúrate que marceline no lo vea, o te matara.

finn: -susurrando- gracias colega -esconde el espejo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Holiwis hermana nina -Le susurra- Te parece si aplicamos el plan ahora?

nina: claro que si hermanita! -pone un sonrisa macabra- ¡es hora de bromas!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Lec: A ti te gustó el baile? Se sincero Porfavor

Dragonlector: Sere sincero contigo Elizabeth, no me gusto el baile

chicos: eh? por que? fue espectacular! y muy sensual!

chicas: Por fin! un chico que no es un pervertido!

Dragonlector: !Me encanto!

chicas: ¬¬ retiramos lo dicho

chicos: eso tiene más sentido

Dragonlector: lo bueno que la mascara impidio que vieran mi babeo y sangrado nasal

todos: ¿¡que?!

Dragonlector: y lo dije en voz alta verdad

todos: sip -chicos orgullosos y chicas enojadas

Dragonlector: mierda

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Bubba, Finn y Marsh: No los mato si hacen algo por mi

gumball, finn y marshall: ¿lo que?

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Pueden matar a el dragón negro que está en ese lago? -Les susurra- Es eso o la muerte

gumball, finn y marshall: ok -se van

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Ash: Ahora que Bubba te dio tu merecido ... No te volverás a acercar a nina ... Entendido? -Le susurra- Si lo haces, te atare a una tabla y te pondré en un lugar donde el sol te de en su máximo punto

ash: tu no me mandas

Elizabeth-Abadeer: DP: Puedes hacerme un B-MO?

DP: claro! -se va al laboratorio

finn: ¿por que nina tiene un laboratorio en su casa? -miran todos a ema

nina: sabía que ella no aguantaría sin hacer algun experimento y lo mandé construir cuando os secues...os invité

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Toma -Le da una pulsera que tiene un corazón negro en el medio en el esta escrito: I Love Rock! y esta rodeado por perlas y notas musicales rojas- Es un regalo ... Te gusta?

marceline: -se pone la pulsera- es genial gracias

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Fionna: Alguna vez has pensado en cortarte el cabello?

fiona: nop! me gusta como está!


	22. Chapter 22

-chan: Holii es mi primer rewin en el fic! Preguntas:

nina: el primer review siempre se recuerda!

-chan: Todos: no es extraño que solo hayais confesado vuestros sentimientos despues de ser secu...invitados a la mansión?

todos: cierto...si que es estraño

-chan: Pf: tu en realidad a quien amas? Los dos luchan por ti y no pareces decidirte...

flare: bueno...yo en realidad amo a...-nina interrumpe

nina: jejeje me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso...esto no se dirá hasta que yo lo quiera jejeje soy muy mala

-chan: nina: tengo ganas de secuestrar a uno de tus sensuales y sexya chicos *p* (marshall) y bueno...os lo devolre ;) lo prometo y...no hare nada que el no quiera hacer :3 jejeje

nina: sin problema! llevatelo cuando quieras! siempre que lo devuelvas!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Hermana tienes razón! Es hora de bromas! Jejeje

nina: cierto! jejeje lo hacemos esta noche y mañana...¡BOOM!...jejejejeje

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Esto va dirigido a Zable-Z: Muchas gracias Drake! Temía que estos chicos nos espiaran como lo que son ... Los bocadillos ... nina .. Le pedimos?

nina: SSSÍÍÍÍ! BOCADILLOS!

Zable-Z: *para Marceline: tarta de fresa con caramelo, y de bizcocho rojo. *para Nina: chocolates caseros con diferentes rellenos en forma de corazón. *Para Pf: unas galletas con relleno de crema de vainilla y chocolate. *para Simone: unas brochetas mixtas *para Fi: unos quesos asados y unos sándwich de crema de maní y jalea *para Pb: unos wafles con miel de palma *para Eli: unos cupcakes de diferentes sabores. *para Jane: unos duraznos rellenos con crema batida dulce. *disfrútenlos, todos los hice yo :3

marceline: mmmm...ya me imagino el sabor

nina: -se sonroja- lindo detalle

flare: gracias

simone: mmmm...seguro está delicioso

fiona: gracias

DP: gracias

jane: mmmmm...ya me da hambre

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Lec: De donde sacaste tu máscara?

Dragonlector: Elizabeth mi mascara la saque de una caja de la biblioteca llamada la caja de las mil mascaras y como lo dice el nombre contiene mil mascaras, cada una representa algo, por ejemplo la mi representa el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, la dicha y la desdicha y si quieres una solo preguntame y la buscare por ti, ok

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Bubba, Finn y Marshall: -Se ve como entra Finn con la camisa rasgada y los pantalones también y sin heridas; entra Bubba con la ropa negra y sin heridas; y entra marshall...normal

todos menos los nombrados: ¡¿que os pasó?!

gumball, finn y marshall: le hizimos un favor a elizabeth

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Simon: Rey...no tenga pena...dígale a la Reina Simone lo que siente...estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo.

simon: no sé...ella es demasiado perfecta como para querer a un vieo como yo :´c

simone: -ella oyó todo y se acerca a simon- estas equivocado

simon: -sonrojado- simone! ¿que ha...-lo interrumpe un beso de simone, el cual él responde

marceline y marshall: ¿esto significa que somos "hermanos"? -señalandose mutuamente

Elizabeth-Abadeer: DP: Gracias! ... Ya esta mi B-MO? c:

DP: Sí! tu B-MO ya estáhecho...ten tomalo -le da un robot igual a B-MO salvo que este tiene una marca en forma de "E" roja en la espalda- es todo tuyo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Marcy: Cual fue tu primera impresión de Finn?

marceline: Bueno...al principio me pareció un niño que se hacía pasar por heroe pero luego me di cuenta de que era un chico justo, honesto y valiente...realmente un heroe...mi heroe -dice con una sonrisa tierna

finn: oh marcy -dice dulcemente y luego se acerca a ella, la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso tierno- eso es muy dulce

Melissa-Wishes: Hola! Acabo de leer tu fic y es genial! Aquí mis preguntas y retos.

Melissa-Wishes: nina: Extrañaste a tu hermana? Cuanto?

nina: sí...la estrañé mucho...era todo aburrido sin ella...pero ya volvió y ahora todo es más divertido!

Melissa-Wishes: Elizabeth: Que opinas de Zable-Z? Porqué tu solo eres mitad demonio, mitad humana?

Elizabeth: Bueno pues, Zable-Z es sorprendente, de ves encuado es un pervertido como todos y otras veces es un chico dulce que se preocupa. Pues ... Fue porque a ellas las mordieron en la guerra de los champiñones mientras yo estuve, por así decirlo, encerrada en casa ... Pero estoy planeando decirle a nina que me muerda

Melissa-Wishes: Lec: Te reto a darle un beso a nina

Dragonlector: -suspira- Esta bien Melissa, lo hare -se levanta la mascara hasta la nariz, se acerca a Nina y le da un rapido beso en los labios

nina:-un poco colorada- enserio, deben dejar de pedir besos entre los que no son pareja...

todos: O.O

Dragonlector: No te molestes Flare, no me olvide de ti -se acerca a Flare y le da un beso apasionado

flare: o/o -responde al beso

nina: ^.^ así mejor

Melissa-Wishes: Ash: Tienes algún amor platónico ahora patán?

ash: la vampiresa que nos secuestró...nina

Melissa-Wishes: Marsh: Te reto a robar el gorro de Fionna y dármelo a mi *0*

marshall: oki doki! esta noche voy a tu casa y te doy el gorro

Dianis mar: Jeje -sonrie- bueno mmm... -pensando en algo divertido- mm...creo que no tengo nada asi que -se le prende el foco- de echo les traigo regalos feliz no cumpleaños a todos

Dianis mar: para marcy -saca un esterio para su bajo-hacha

marceline: gracias!

Dianis mar: Para Fi: -saca una espada de sangre de angel

fiona: muchas gracias!

Dianis mar: Para Finn: -saca una mochila nueva- es porque la que tienes esta algo pequeña

finn: jejeje si que está pequeña jejeje muchas gracias

Dianis mar: para jake: -saca un barril de carne del carnicero

jake: muchisimas gracias!

Dianis mar: Para marshall: -le da las llaves de un carro de ultimo modelo- espero que te diviertas -sonrie

marshall: wow -mira el carro- esto me va a gustar mucho

Dianis mar: Para cake: -una maquina de coser - se que te gusta coser ropa linda asi que ojala disfrutes

cake: gracias

Dianis mar: DP: -sonrie buscando algo- asi aqui esta -un perrito de dulce sale de la caja

DP: oh que tierno -acaricia al perrito- muchas gracias

Dianis mar: para FP: -sonrie- solo dejame desirte que me caes bien, lamento no tener nada para ti es solo que no savia que te gustaria y lo mejor mm... que no pienso matarte como los demas jeje

flare: ehmm...gracias(?)...supongo

Dianis mar: Dulce principe te reto a que te dibiertas mas

gumball: ¬¬ vale...me divertiré más

Dianis mar: bueno eso fue todo ala proxima traigo mas regalos -desaparece con se traje append

nina: chao!

Sailor susan: Hola! Me parece muy bueno tu fic! Y la integración de muchos personajes!

Sailor susan: Elizabeth: Como es que tu solo eres mitad-demonio mitad-humana?

elizabeth: Te diré lo mismo que ha Melissa, a mi no me mordieron durante la guerra :c

Sailor susan: Ash: Tienes algún gusto de alguna chica aquí?

ash: tengo en la mira a nina

Sailor susan: Finn: Te gusto ese baile que hicieron las chicas verdad?

finn: -babeando- mucho jejejeje -recibe una colleja de marceline- au! y eso por qué?

marceline: por pervertido

Sailor susan: Lec: De donde vienes?

Dragonlector: Susan yo vengo de una isla llamada Neo Zel antiguamente llamada Nueva Zelanda, Neo Zel se divide en 4 territorios; Astharot el territorio demonio, Sephirot el territorio angel, Beowulf el territorio de la gente bestia e Ikaruga el territorio dragon en donde se encuentra la biblioteca un que vivimos mi familia y yo

Annie-Cookie: Veo que cambiaste de nombre así que creo que en lugar de Ema es Nina

nina: ¡POR FIN! una que se da cuenta

Annie-Cookie: Nina: Cual fue el momento más vergonzoso de tu hermana Eli?

nina: mmmmm...fue cuando yo la descubri en su cuarto bailando y cantando a todo volumen una canción de One direction...Cuando ella pensaba que estaba sola...O otro fue cuando estábamos en el cine viendo guerra mundial z y entonces se asuste y lanzó sus cosas (refresco y palomitas acarameladas) hacia atrás y se dió la vuelta y le había dado a su maestra .. Fue muy vergonzoso..para ella...yo me reía como loca

Annie-Cookie: Eli: Hola amiga! -Aparece ante ella una chica de piel azulada con 2 colmillos que se ven en su boca, ojos verdes y cabello café claro por debajo de las caderas, viene vestida con unos jeans blancos, converse azules, una blusa negra con notas musicales blancas y tiene como accesorios muchas pulseras- Hey! Cómo has estado?

elizabeth: Annie! Cuanto tiempo! 633 años es mucho tiempo :c He estado bien, divirtiéndose con mi hermana y todos aquí en la mansión

Annie-Cookie: Marshall: Soy fan de tu música! Y me agradan mucho las composiciones que haces!

marshall: gracias!

Annie-Cookie: Marcy: Ash .. Que opinas de que ahora valla tras de nina?

marceline: si ese imbecil le hace algo a mi amiga...¡juro que lo mato!

Zable-Z: Chicos luego de esta pelea con lec les contare un secreto, uno mio... tal vez los impresione, ademas les quiero presentar a mi mascota -de entre su ropa sale un cachorro de lobo completamente blanco con ojos negros y una gata negra con ojos blancos- ellos son noxy y luminu, noxy es este lobo de aquí y lumus la gata de aqui, pese a sus adorables apariencias ellos son muy poderosos, son el yin y el yang, no pude retenerlos mas, ellos quieren acompañarme, no les importa verdad?

nina: oh que monada! me encantan los animales!

Dragonlector: ¿Blaze como te a ido con tu novia?

blaze: pues muy bien...jejejeje -se sonroja- muy bien

Dragonlector: Gumball, Finn, Marshall si tienen alguna escama de ese dragon negro ¿me la podrian dar?

gumball, finn y marshall: encantados! -le dan cada uno una bolsa llena de escamas negras

DemonStar: nina: Eres genial! Enséñame! (/*0*)/ Ok ... Te reto a besar a Lec!; PF y Bubba no se enojen conmigo tengo una mente loooca

nina: bueno jejejeje tampoco soy la mejor jejeje...mmmm...besar yo a Lec...nunca lo hubiera pensado...pero un reto es un reto...-se acerca a Lec, lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa dulcemente

DemonStar: Lec: A ti también te gusto ese baile? Y tooodaaas las chicas que viven en la casa participaron?

Dragonlector: Star como se lo dije a Elizabeth en el capitulo anterior no me gusto el baile, me encanto

chicas: ¬¬ Lec...

Dragonlector: no me culpen cualquier hombre pensaria lo mismo de un baile hecho tan bien por tan hermosas y sensuales damas como ustedes

chicas: ^/^ vale, te perdonamos! -sonrojadas

Dragonlector: y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, si participaron todas las chicas de la casa

DemonStar: Elizabeth: Que poderes tienes?

elizabeth: Pues, ... Puedo crear portales para ir a cualquier lado, ser invisible, y cuando eso pasa puedo atravesar cualquier cosa, si me enojo en un punto máximo mis ojos se vuelven amarillos y mi cabello naranja, en ese momento si no me tranquilizan puedo hacer explotar algo ... Es mortal ._. ... También puedo controlar las sombras y .. Flotar ... Eso es todo...ah! y para defenderme uso la katana y manejo el arco

DemonStar: PF: Hace unos capis Elizabeth te hizo la pregunta de que a quien salvarías y nina lo dejo en suspenso ... Quien era esa persona?

flare: pues era...-nina interrumpe

nina: repito: ¡ESO LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO HASTA QUE YO QUIERA!

Angel-of-sun: Así qué Elizabeth será parte de esto eh? Bueno aquí mis preguntas

Angel-of-sun: Nina: Que haces en las noches?

nina:mmmmm...pues normalmente veo peliculas en mi habitación, o hago mis fics en mi portatil en la cama...o tengo alguna cena romantica con bubba...o me quedo bailando a componiendo algo...aunque a veces tambien veo los episodios de hora de aventura, los jovenes titanes y rosariovampire en mi portatil...

Angel-of-sun: Lec: Me alegra que la PF tenga pareja! Eres muy afortunado!

Dragonlector: Tienes razon Angel, soy muy afortunado de tener a Flare conmigo

Angel-of-sun: Elizabeth: Porque tu no tienes genes de vampiro?

elizabeth: no me han mordido ._.

Angel-of-sun: Marsh: Te reto a darme un beso en los labios, Sólo será uno fiona Porfavor no te molestes conmigo -Hace ojitos de perrito

marshall: claro! por que no? -le da un beso


End file.
